Mi Ángel
by Mitsui-san
Summary: Por su personalidad poco femenina y sus extraños gustos, Miku siempre ha sido etiquetada, pero sin importar la opinión de la sociedad, solo ella misma esta segura de quien es realmente... o así fue, hasta que Len Kagamine entra a su vida, no precisamente para mejorarla "¿Un hombre, una mujer o un ángel?" [Rated T por temas de la orientación sexual y leves insinuaciones yuri/yaoi]
1. Capitulo 1 - Ritsu y Kuro

**_Nuevo fanfic!_**

 _Hola linda gente!~ Sip, lo que ven, otro fanfic nuevo y con este ya son tres seriales de Vocaloid (Aunque los dos anteriores no tienen tanto éxito XDD espero este si uwu) que publico._

 _La gente votó, después de darle a tres historias por publicar, esta fue la más pedida. Como verán, este fanfic tiene a Len y Miku como protagonistas y aunque habrá ciertos momentos románticos entre ellos, el fanfic en si no esta dedicado al romance, sera más de humor y drama. Sé que eso suena contradictorio, pero ya verán como ambos géneros pueden ir bien de la mano :3_

 _Como advertencia, he decidido clasificar este fanfic como Rated T aunque podría pasar a M, no por lemon, sino más bien por tomar temas delicados y adultos, ademas de que habrá mucha parodia y sátira en cuanto los temas de la orientación sexual. Para algunas personas eso puede ser ofensivo, así que ya saben..._

 _También_ _quiero advertir de posibles momentos yuri y yaoi (de nuevo, por el tema de la orientación sexual), pero nada que llegue al lemon._

 _En fin~ aclarado todo eso, espero que disfruten de este primer capitulo (un tanto largo ._.) y que dejen su opinión. ¡Disfruten!~_

* * *

 _ **" Mi Ángel" **_

_**(Vocaloid fanfic)** by Mitsui Neko_

* * *

 _ **Summary:** Por su personalidad poco femenina y sus extraños gustos, Miku siempre ha sido etiquetada, pero sin importar la opinión de la sociedad, solo ella misma esta segura de quien es realmente... o así fue, hasta que Len Kagamine entra a su vida, no precisamente para mejorarla "¿Un hombre, una mujer o un ángel?"_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Vocaloid no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para_ _ **YAMAHA Corporation**_ _y_ _ **CRYPTON Future Media**_ _._

* * *

" _¿Alguna vez has creído estar seguro de algo, hasta que conoces a alguien que te hace dudar de todo?"_

¿Cómo llegue a esta situación? No lo sé, pero de algo estaba segura, lo que había frente a mis ojos jamás lo olvidaría. Ahora más que nunca me encontraba confundida, dudosa con respecto a muchas cosas. Todo en lo que creía se fue al demonio y ahora ya no sabía qué diablos me estaba sucediendo, que era este estúpido sentimiento que me taladraba el pecho.

Y todo empezó por un descuido:

La alarma sonó y mi pereza se hizo presente. Al final me levante, lave mi cara, busque entre mi ropa mi uniforme escolar, el cual estaba todo arrugado porque había olvidado plancharlo anoche. Me lo puse así como estaba y me peine mi largo cabello aqua en un trenza de lado.

Esa era la rutina de todas las mañanas, nada de maquillaje, lazos o prendedores para el cabello, nada de pulseras o anillos, ni si quiera perfumes de extraños olores y nombres de gato, ¡Nada! Solamente yo.

—Buenos días, Miku. –me saludó Meiko, ella era de mis pocas amigas, o al menos la que me entendía un poco.

—Buenos días, Meiko. –le conteste amablemente, pero en ese momento pasaron por el pasillo aquellas a las que me gusta llamar "Chicas Plásticas", porque eso es lo que esas chicas aparentaban de tanto maquillaje y adorno que se tienen puesto encima: muñecas de plástico sin vida.

No tenía nada en contra de ellas, pero a veces su actitud me resultaba algo engreída. Casi todas eran de la "alta sociedad", llevaban puestas colonias muy caras, bolsas de los mejores diseñadores y a veces hasta joyas y pulseras de oro. Restregando todo en la cara de las personas de clase media baja. Ósea gente como yo.

—Por dios Miku, ¿Por qué llevas el uniforme tan arrugado? –se acercó una de ellas de nombre Luka. Una chica alta, bonita, de cabello rosa.

—Oh, olvide plancharlo…

—Yo nunca olvido plancharlo. –Apareció otra de cabello morado, amarrado con unas coletas bajas (odio las coletas), de nombre Yukari – Tengo una dulce criada que me plancha el uniforme todas las mañanas.

—Que bien. –contestó Meiko igual de fastidiada que yo— Bueno chicas, Miku y yo tenemos que irnos, pero fue un gusto hablar con ustedes. –Salimos huyendo de ahí— pero que molestas. —se quejó mi amiga.

Por favor no malentiendan a Meiko, una de las chicas del grupo de plásticas le anda buscando problemas por ser una _tomboy_ y por eso ella no las soporta. En mi caso no es que sea anti-femenina, es solo que esas cosas no me quedan bien. Lo he intentado tantas veces, pero cada vez que uso un vestido o un poco de maquillaje no me siento como "yo".

Las únicas veces que me siento como yo, feliz y completa es cuando… Esto es un secreto que les confiare. En mis tiempos libres me gusta mucho hacer cosplay, aunque no soy de vestirme de los personajes femeninos de los animes y mangas que veo y leo. Soy mujer y mis personajes favoritos en su mayoría son hombres, así que basándome en los muchos caracteres masculinos que he visto, cree mi propio personaje el cual luego pase a crossplay. Su nombre es…

— ¡Kuro Neko! ¡Kyaaaaa! –exclamó una de mis muchas fans esperándome en la entrada de la convención.

— ¡Oh por dios! ¡Es TAN lindo! –dijo otra haciéndome sonrojar, bueno, a mi personaje.

Kuro Neko era un chico malo de la calle o al menos eso trataba de hacerle creer a todo el mundo, ya que por dentro era un chico amable y tierno. Físicamente era un muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos rojos. Su vestimenta, en su mayoría, eran ropas góticas, metaleras o hasta punk, las cuales le sentaban muy bien. A veces llevaba una que otra perforación, la más llamativa era una que iba de la nariz conectada con una cadenita hasta la oreja, donde tenía más perforaciones. Claro, todas falsas, jamás me perforaría de verdad alguna parte de mi cuerpo, bueno tal vez el ombligo en algún futuro.

—Hola señoritas, es un placer verlas a todas. –Les dije amablemente con la voz más masculina que tenía— ¿Cómo se encuentran esta linda tarde?

— ¡Muy bien! —contestó una.

— ¡Te extrañamos mucho, Kuro-san! –una chica de cabello rubio, amarrado en una coleta de lado, me coqueteaba. Si mas no recuerdo su nombre era ¿Neru?— Estuve contando los días de la convención solo para verte.

—Oh, pero que linda. –le sonreí viendo cómo se ruborizaba.

¿No les dije? Ah pues, nadie sabe que Kuro Neko debajo de toda esa ropa es realmente una chica y la verdad prefiero que sea así. No quisiera decepcionar a mis fans, aparte cuando soy Kuro me siento más libre, más auténtica, más como yo. No piensen mal, no digo que sea una tomboy o travesti o hasta lesbiana, -ya que jamás he sentido atracción hacia mujeres e incluso hombres, por lo que he sido etiquetada por mis amigas por Asexual- pero me encanta hacer sonrojar a las chicas con mi personaje, es simplemente divertido.

—Bueno, bueno, ya apártense que Kuro Neko viene con nosotras. –llegó una de mis amigas más cercana y de las más "frikis" que he conocido, Teto, acompañada de Haku, también otra amiga.

—Hola, Kuro-san. –me abrazó tímidamente de un brazo la peliblanca.

—Hola Haku, te ves linda hoy.

—Y tú muy guapo, Kuro. –contestó Teto, ella y Haku eran las únicas que sabían que Kuro Neko era en realidad Miku Hatsune. Me ayudaban a vestirme a la hora de la convención y llegábamos por separado para evitar problemas con las otras chicas.

—Pero que envidia, Haku y Teto tienen suerte de ser las favoritas de Kuro-san. –Comentó una linda chica de cabello rosa, llevando un cosplay de Neko, con muchos moños rojos, portando un cinturón y una sombrilla de _Hello Kitty_.

—Yo no tengo favoritas, yo las amo a todas por igual. –dije en mi modo más seductor provocando que todas las chicas gritaran "fangirleadas"

—Oh Kuro-san, eres un amor. –me halagó otra chica vestida en un cosplay de gothic lolita y portando consigo un bonito conejo de peluche y una hacha en miniatura.

—Tú también lo eres, preciosa. –bese su mano, haciendo que se sonrojara hasta las orejas y casi se desmayara.

—Bueno cálmate un poco antes de que les provoques un orgasmo. –me regañaba Teto.

—Aaaaww pero yo quería seguir jugando con ellas. –le puse mi carita de puchero más linda que tenia de chico. En seguida la pelirroja ruborizó un poco.

—E-Esa cara no va funcionar conmigo. Vamos Kuro, no me hagas llevarte a jalones de la peluca. –me amenazó.

—Ok… —conteste algo molesta— Bueno, mis hermosas damas, tengo que retirarme un momento, pero volveré dentro de un rato.

— ¡Te esperaremos Kuro-san! —gritó la lolita.

— ¡Te amamos! —exclamó la chica Neko.

— ¡Cuídate, lindo! –dijo de ultimo la rubia.

Las otras fans también se despidieron, pero no pude oírlas pues ya me había alejado mucho con Teto y Haku.

—Muy bien Miku, si quieres trabajar conmigo en el Café Maid no tendrás tiempo para cumplir tu papel de Kuro Neko en las convenciones. –me advirtió Teto. Eso me puso nerviosa, pero necesitaba el dinero y ese trabajo tenia horarios flexibles para la escuela.

— ¿Por qué no podría? –le cuestione.

—Porque en las convenciones tenemos nuestro propio establecimiento y debemos atender a todos los clientes. –dijo Haku.

Ahora que las observaba bien a ambas, estaban vestidas con sus trajes de Maid.

—No tenía idea… —comente algo desanimada.

—Entonces ¿Vas a querer el trabajo o no?

Fruncí el ceño un poco.

—Pues si… Tendré que decirles a mis niñas que ya no estaré tanto tiempo en las convenciones, espero que no se lo tomen mal.

— Ellas te aman demasiado como para molestarse contigo, Miku. –sonrió Haku.

—Ellas aman a Kuro Neko, no a mí. –afirme y era cierto, de saber quién era realmente seguro me matarían. Suspire.

—Pues nosotras te amamos a ti, Miku. –musitó Teto abrazándome junto con Haku.

—Oh que lindas, también las amo chicas. –les correspondí.

— ¡Kasane! ¡Yowane! ¡Dejen de abrazar a ese chico y pónganse a trabajar! –les gritó una mujer que al parecer era su jefa.

—Bueno Miku, tenemos que irnos. Espero te pases por nuestro puesto, cuídate. –se despidió Haku.

—Diviértete y cuídate de tus locas fans. –comentó la pelirroja de lo más normal.

—Claro chicas, hasta luego.

Ya al fin solo, me puse a pasear tranquilamente por la convención la cual era muy grande, aunque no tan grande como la AFA (Anime Festival Asían) a la cual deseaba con muchas ganas ir algun día para mostrar mis ideas.

Como les comente Kuro Neko era un OC mío pero también cuenta con su propia historia, él es un chico malo de la calle cuyo único y verdadero deseo es ser un cantante reconocido, en su búsqueda por alcanzar su sueño conocerá a diversos amigos que le ayudaran, entre ellos hay otro personaje, el cual aún está en proceso de creación, llamado Valshe, aun no te estoy segura si será chico o chica el personaje.

El AFA es el mejor lugar para exponer las ideas, trabajos y proyectos de uno, este manga (o más bien doujinshi) que estoy empezando hacer podría tener éxito si le dedicara más tiempo, pero ahora debo estar concentrada en mis estudios, bla, bla, bla, etcétera. Uff~ es una verdadera lástima, pero aun así seguiré intentando.

—Oh, disculpa. –dijo alguien con quien accidentalmente había chocado.

—No se preocupe, ha sido mi culpa. —Le conteste amablemente a aquella chica, una pelirroja anaranjada de ojos purpura ¿O violeta? Se me hacía algo familiar en aquel lindo cosplay que llevaba puesto.

—Mmmm una pregunta. ¿Tú eres el famoso Kuro Neko? —me preguntó.

—Oh, sí. ¿Nos conocemos?

—Pues no, pero he oído hablar de ti constantemente en mi colegio.

— ¿En serio? —me sorprendió mucho aquello. Saber que mi nombre es conocido incluso fuera de las paredes de la convención hizo que sonriera con cierta alegría— ¿Tan famoso me he vuelto? —me pregunte a mí misma más que a ella.

—Al parecer. —Rió un poco— Siempre había querido conocerte. Me preguntaba si...

— ¡Ahí esta! —Escuchamos decir.

Ambas volteamos y vimos claramente a todas mis fans, siendo lideradas por Neru, que al parecer habían estado buscándome y por la expresión de sus rostros, no era para nada bueno.

No me entere hasta después que por "accidente" a Haku se le había escapado lo de mi ausencia futura en las convenciones a mis fans y ahora ellas querían compartir conmigo el tiempo restante que pudieran, lo quisiera así o no.

— ¡No te escaparas fácilmente! ¡Atrápenlo! —Ordenó Neru y rápidamente todas corrieron a mi dirección.

—Lo-Lo siento mucho, pero ahora debo irme, hasta luego. —me despedí de aquella chica y salí huyendo a gran velocidad.

Aunque era divertido huir de las fans también resultaba peligroso, nunca se saben de lo que son capaces y me entra el miedo el pensar que podrían intentar violar a Kuro Neko y enterarse en el proceso de la verdad. Es una pesadilla que tengo últimamente.

—Oh por dios... —el lugar estaba infestado de gente, con trabajo podía moverme entre tantas personas.

— ¿Dónde fue? —Escuche claramente. Eran las chicas buscándome. Me habían perdido de vista.

Decidí aprovechar esa oportunidad para escabullirme, pero di un mal paso y tropecé con un cable, -de los muchos que hay en la convención de los distintos puestos, las luces, pantallas, videojuegos, música y todo-. Al tropezarme, accidentalmente se me cayó la peluca dejando al descubierto mi largo cabello aqua.

—Creo haberlo visto por aquí. —Otra de mis fans— ¿Kuro-san? ¿Estas por ahí? —Se acercaban a mi dirección.

Trague duro. Mierda, no podía ponerme mi peluca sin la ayuda de alguien más para ocultar mi cabello, casi siempre es Teto la que lo hace por mí. Joder, ellas vendrían y me descubrirían, me quemarían viva cual mujer acusada de brujería. Todo se había acabado...

— ¡Hey! — ¿Eh? ¿Acaso alguien me hablaba? Con tanta gente no estaba segura— ¡Kuro-san! —sí, me hablaban. Creí que se trataba de alguna de las fans, pero era la chica pelirroja de hace un momento— Ven, por aquí puedes esconderte. —Me hizo una señal para que la siguiera y no dude en hacerlo.

—Gracias. —Le susurre mientras gateaba a su lado escondiéndome detrás de la enorme tarima de la convención. Justo ahí nadie podía verme.

—No es nada. Ahora sígueme. Por este camino se puede salir de la convención. —explicó tranquilamente y tomó de mi mano para conducirme a la salida.

No sé qué fue lo que sucedió, pero al momento en que aquella misteriosa chica había tomado de mi mano, sentí una extraña corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo, sin embargo no le di importancia y me deje llevar.

Salimos a la parte trasera del edificio donde era la convención. En dicho lugar había un pequeño parque, con juegos para niños con una gran fuente. El lugar estaba vacío, por lo que solté un suspiro de alivio y me senté en la fuente. Mi salvadora tomó asiento a mi lado.

—De nuevo, muchas gracias. —Dije algo avergonzada— De no ser por ti, no sé qué me hubieran hecho esas chicas y peor aún, si me hubieran visto sin la peluca.

—No fue nada. —sonrió ampliamente y de pronto soltó una risita.

— ¿Qué?

—Oh, nada. Es solo que me parece gracioso que el día en que al fin conozco al gran Kuro Neko, este resultara ser mujer.

—A-ah, sí. Muy gracioso. —Reí apenada. Esperen un momento… ¡No era gracioso!

—Por cierto, aun no se tu nombre. —Dijo de pronto ella llamando mi atención— El mío es Namine Ritsu. Un gusto. —Me ofreció su mano.

—Hatsune Miku, el gusto es mío. —Me presenté mientras le daba un apretón— Namine, por favor ¿serias tan amable de no decirle a nadie sobre esto? Si las demás se enteran… toda mi reputación se habrá ido al demonio.

—No te preocupes, no diré nada. —Sonreí aliviada— Con una condición. —era de esperarse.

— ¿Cuál? —dije forzando una sonrisa.

De pronto ella tomó de mis manos y me miró directamente con sus llamativos ojos, los cuales finalmente pudo ver bien. Eran azules ¿Lo que tenía puesto hace rato habían sido pupilentes?

—Que tengas una cita conmigo.

¿De verdad me había pedido eso? Quede tiesa sin saber qué hacer. Trague saliva mientras me soltaba de su agarre con dificultad.

— ¿U-una cita? —pregunte nerviosa ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa? No era la primera vez que una chica me invitaba a una cita, bueno, no a mí, a Kuro Neko. Este caso no era diferente.

—Sip, pero debes ir como Miku, no como Kuro.

O tal vez si… ¡Tenía que ser una broma!

— ¿Cómo yo? ¿Por qué como yo? Pensé que era Kuro Neko quien te gustaba. —le espete.

—Así es, por lo mismo el conocer a su creadora es un gran honor. Además, en una cita podrías contarme toda la historia sobre él. —Me aclaró.

—Ya veo… —metí las manos en mis bolsillos y volví a suspirar— Supongo que está bien.

— ¡Genial! —exclamó con emoción. Eso me hizo sonreír— El lunes a las tres treinta, después de las clases, en el parque de Akihabara.

—De acuerdo. —conteste sin opción.

— ¿Podrías pasarme tu numero para estar comunicadas?

—Uhm, claro. —dije para luego dictarle mi número. Una vez lo apuntó, me sonrió ampliamente.

—Bien, nos vemos hasta entonces… —Ritsu se paró y luego me miró para dedicarme una mirada ¿coqueta?— Miku-san.

—A-ah… hasta entonces.

¿Qué diablos había sido eso? De lo único en lo que estaba segura, es que una vez viera a Haku, la mataría.

* * *

— ¡Lo siento muchísimo, Miku! —lloriqueaba Haku mientras era perseguida por mí en los pasillos del colegio.

— ¡Por tu culpa casi me matan en la convención!

—"Casi" te matan. Tú misma lo has dicho. Estas bien, deja a Haku en paz. —Me pidió Meiko, a lo que yo solo pude obedecerle, pues no quería que se molestara conmigo— Por cierto… ¿puedo saber cómo es que lograste escaparte de tus fans psicópatas?

—Ah… en realidad recibí ayuda de una chica. —conteste encogiéndome de hombros.

— ¿Una chica vio que eras mujer? ¿Y no se alteró? —me preguntó una chismosa Teto.

—No, no se alteró. Al contrario, se rió y dijo que era gracioso todo el asunto. —suspire recordando todo lo ocurrido hace dos días atrás— De hecho, quede de verme con ella hoy después de clases.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué vas a salir con ella? —Esta vez quien me cuestionó fue Haku y no parecía alegre con la idea. Se notaba preocupada.

—Pues solo saliendo con ella podré asegurar que no le dirá nada a nadie sobre la identidad de Kuro Neko.

— ¿Te chantajeó? —Me miró seriamente Meiko— Porque si quieres le puedo dar una lección.

— ¿Ah? N-no, no es necesario. —Dije moviendo mis manos de un lado para otro de manera torpe— Estaré bien. No se preocupen.

—Uhm… de acuerdo, Miku. Pero igualmente, cuídate. —dijo Teto y luego la campana de entrada a clases hizo que nos separáramos.

Una vez terminado el colegio, me despedí de mis amigas para ir al punto de reunión y verme con Ritsu. La verdad me sentía bastante nerviosa. En primer lugar, estaba hiendo al centro de la ciudad vestida con falda ¡Con falda! Siempre he odiado estas prendas que dejan expuestas mis piernas y que con un simple vientecito se alzan enseñando todo lo que hay debajo. Tristemente en mi colegio la falda es parte del uniforme y no tengo más opción que usarla. Al menos tengo un short debajo para evitar alguna vergüenza.

En segundo lugar, estaba hiendo a una cita. Era la primera vez que iba a una ¿Cómo debería actuar? ¿O que debería decir? Aunque… ¿Realmente se consideraría una cita tomando en cuenta que ambas somos mujeres? Oh, solo escúchenme, parezco un inculto ignorante hablando sobre las relaciones homosexuales.

En fin, con respecto a la tercera razón, esa chica quería que le contara todo sobre Kuro Neko ¿Por dónde debería empezar? ¿Y si intenta robarme mi idea? ¡Agh! Debería calmarme, si, es eso lo que debía hacer en ese momento.

En seguida, al llegar al parque de Akihabara, al poner pie en ese lugar, me estremecí y trague saliva al ver a la cantidad de gente que había ahí. Si algo odiaba más que usar faldas, era las infestaciones de gente. Apenas y las soporto en las convenciones, en las ciudad normalmente evito todo esto, pues el contacto humano, especialmente de desconocidos, me asqueaba. Pero claro, la molestia no se detenía ahí, nunca faltaban las miradas feas que me echaban las demás personas por mi singular apariencia. Aunque ese día, llevando mi uniforme del colegio, no me veía tan rara como de costumbre -a excepción de mi cara ojerosa-. Normalmente cuando salgo a la calle voy vestida con ropas holgadas y oscuras, todos pertenecientes a mi hermano -que está en la universidad- las cuales me gusta usar por ser más cómodas que las prendas para mujeres.

Me adentre más en el parque para notar que la mayoría de personas de ahí eran jóvenes al igual que yo y todos traían variedad de uniformes. Se notaba que todos estaban recién saliendo de sus colegios y se iban a pasear con sus amigos o parejas. Realmente sentía que no encajaba en nada de eso, sin embargo no dije nada y me senté en una banca de ahí a esperar tranquilamente a mi "cita".

Luego de quince minutos esperando a Ritsu (Quince minutos en los cuales estuve distraída jugando en mi 3DS) pude ver por una sombra que alguien se me acercaba.

—Buenas tardes. —Alguien saludó y yo alce mi mirada para toparme con dos grandes ojos celestes, pero no, no eran los de Ritsu— ¿Cómo se encuentra esta tarde, linda señorita? —preguntó un rubio con caballerosidad falsa.

— ¿Ah? —Mire a todos lados para ver si había alguien más junto o detrás de mí— ¿Me preguntas a mí?

—Claro ¿Acaso hay otra linda señorita además de ti?

—Pues… creo que sí. Solo mira a tu… —tarde mucho en caer en cuenta, pero rápidamente entendí todo. Ese idiota… ¡Se estaba burlando de mí!

Claro que sí, digo ¿Por qué un rubio de ojos azules, que además por lo que podía ver en el logo de su uniforme, venia de una colegio muy prestigioso, lo que significaba que era alguien de dinero, se pondría a coquetear con alguien como YO? Malditos engreídos, creen que por ser "guapos" pueden hacer lo que se les de la ganas.

—Con que consideras muy gracioso venir y molestar a una chica que no te ha hecho nada.

— ¿Qué? No, claro que no. Hablo en serio. —dijo aun con ese tono de galantería falsa. El rubio, que ahora pude notar, tenía el cabello largo y amarrado en una coleta baja, se sentó a mi lado—Estoy aquí por ti. —musitó mientras sonreía y pasaba una mano por mis hombros.

Rápidamente quite su mano de mi hombro y me levante.

—La gente como tú me da asco. —fue lo único que pude decir antes de irme de ahí.

Qué vergüenza, que humillación. No sé qué me molestaba más, si ese rubio impertinente que se estaba burlando de mi o el hecho de que Ritsu me había dejado plantada ¡Nadie deja plantada a Miku Hatsune! ¿Queda claro?

—Que pérdida de tiempo… —dije ya estando en mi casa, completamente vacía, ya que mis padres decidieron que era tiempo de salir de unas vacaciones románticas, dejando sola a su querida y hermosa hija. Que irresponsables— Al menos me dejaron suficiente dinero para comida… Debo dejar de hablar sola.

Me levante de mi cama y empecé buscar entre todas mis cosas el control de mi Xbox ya que quería jugar un rato para sentirme un poco mejor después todo esta ridiculez de la tarde, aunque debido a lo desordenado de mi habitación no lo encontraba. Fue en el momento en que buscaba, que mi móvil empezó a sonar.

Cuando al fin lo tuve en mis manos, note que el identificador de llamadas aparecía como desconocido. Alce una ceja, pero finalmente conteste.

— ¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?

— ¿Miku? Soy yo, Ritsu.

Me sorprendí mucho al recibir una llamada de ella, aunque ahora que recordaba, le había pasado mi número, pero ella no el suyo. Suspire. Ojala tuviese una buena excusa para haberme dejado plantada.

—Ritsu… ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —pregunte secamente.

—Ah, yo me preguntaba… ¿Por qué te fuiste del parque cuando yo llegue a verte?

¿Qué? ¿Ritsu había estado en el parque cuando me fui?

— ¿De qué hablas? —le interrogue mientras me incorporaba de donde estaba sentada.

—Bueno, yo llegue al parque y solo a unos segundos de haberlo hecho, tú te fuiste. Quise alcanzarte, pero no pude. —decía con una voz algo desanimada.

Recordé entonces al estúpido chico que se había acercado a molestarme. Me sentí tan asqueada por su personalidad que me fui de ahí y ni siquiera me tome la molestia de averiguar si Ritsu se encontraba por ahí o al menos esperarla un rato más. Pero que idiota había sido.

—Y-yo… lo siento muchísimo, Ritsu…

Hubo un silencio incomodo al otro lado de la línea. Por un momento creí que ella no me perdonaría y que les diría a todos sobre Kuro Neko. Dios, no, no, no. Jugué nerviosa con uno de mis mechones hasta que finalmente ella contestó.

—Está bien, entiendo. Pero en ese caso veámonos en una hora en otra parte. —sugirió.

Rodé los ojos harta de toda esta situación. Odiaba salir una vez ya me encontraba en casa, pero luego de dejar plantada a Ritsu, supongo que se lo debía.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo ¿Dónde nos encontramos?

—En el mismo parque donde quedamos vernos, cerca hay una cafetería, es la única de ahí.

—De acuerdo. Voy en seguida. Nos vemos allá.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tome de mi mochila, me incorpore de donde estaba acostada en camino a ver a Namine, pero justo al pasar frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo que tengo en mi habitación, note lo desarreglada que estaba. No es como si mi apariencia me importara mucho, sin embargo, sentí la necesidad de aunque fuera arreglarme un poco.

Me puse una camisa blanca, una chaqueta tipo chaleco color morado con capucha, unos bermudas de mezclilla con la palabra "Diva" a un lado y para calzar, unos convers naranjas, muy cómodos. Finalmente me peine mi cabello aqua con una coleta baja y me puse mi gorra roja favorita. Así, sintiéndome completamente cómoda, salí de mi casa para verme con Ritsu.

Camine todo el tramo con las manos en los bolsillos, sacando mi móvil de vez en cuando para revisar la hora y ver que no me estuviera retrasando, cuando finalmente divise nuevamente el parque, esta vez sin tanta gente, suponiendo que todos los estudiantes ya deberían estar en su casa descansando. Ah, que dichosos. Bueno, saque eso de mi mente y entonces vi a alguien que me saludaba desde lo lejos. Era Ritsu, sentada en las mesas de afuera de un restaurante. Solté mi suspiro número no sé cuánto de ese día y fui a tomar asiento con ella.

—Miku, que alegría que hayas venido. Te ves muy bien. —Ella me sonrió de manera bastante amigable. No sé porque se me hacía algo falso.

—Gracias. —conteste mientras tomaba del menú que estaba en la mesa, para ver que podía elegir para comer. Ni tiempo me había dado de almorzar.

—Aunque debo mencionar y ser sincera contigo, te ves más linda usando falsa.

Un escalofrió me recorrió por ese comentario. Observe a Ritsu, como su sonrisa se ensanchaba ante mi expresión, que supongo era estúpida, pues debía estar sonrojada ya que sentía mis mejillas arder. Cierto que ella me había visto con falda, con mi maldita falda del colegio. Me hubiese cambiado antes de ir a verla, pero no. ¿Por qué actuaba de manera tan torpe ante esta chica?

—A-ah, gracias…supongo…

Ahora que Ritsu hacía mención de la vestimenta, no pude evitar notar como ella iba vestida. Al parecer el estilo de vestimenta lolita no solo lo llevaba en las convenciones, también era su estilo de ropa diaria. Su vestido era de color negro, con detalles en azul y blanco. La parte de arriba era un poco pegada, dando notar que era esbelta, aunque sin mucho busto al igual que yo, aunque el enorme moño que estaba en el pecho lograba disimular muy bien ese detalle. La parte de debajo de la falda era bastante esponjoso, con muchos borles y más moños decorándole, aunque de tamaño más pequeños. Las medias le llegaban hasta las rodillas, sus zapatos eran tipo colegiales y por ultimo su cabello naranja estaba suelto, pero tenía una parte de este amarrado como una coleta de lado con un lazo que hacia juego con el resto del vestido.

Joder… tanta cosa para una simple salida, me parecía exagerado. No pude evitar preguntarme cuanto se tardaba Ritsu para estar vestida así. También podía oler su perfume y note el bolso caro de diseñador. En cierto modo, ella me recordaba a las chicas plásticas de mi colegio, pero las chicas de ese tipo jamás irían a una convención de anime y mucho menos conocerían a Kuro Neko ¿No?

—Me estas comiendo con la mirada. —escuche la voz de ella de pronto. Alce mi mirada para ver que seguía con esa sonrisa, entre juguetona y burlona. No me gustaba, me cohibía, especialmente por esos ojos azules suyos.

—Lo siento…. Es que miraba como estabas vestida. Igual te ves bien. —Actué indiferente, ocultando el sonrojo que tenía con el menú. Aun no pedía nada y me moría de hambre.

—Muchas gracias. —musito con alegría y entonces vi como chasqueó sus dedos y un camarero se acercó donde ella— Camarero ¿Podría traernos su mejor _Salmon de Croute_? Mi compañera aquí se muere de hambre.

—Sí, señorita. ¿Y para usted?

—Oh, una _Bullabesa_ estaría bien. A esta hora se antoja mucho.

— ¿Y de postre?

—Uhm… ¿Unas crepas con helado te gustarían? —Me preguntó, mientras yo no salía de mi asombro al ver lo bien que controlaba todo el asunto. Antes de que pudiera contestarle, ella decidió por mí— Sí, traiga unas crepas con helado.

Una vez el camarero apunto todo, se retiró, mientras yo solo trague saliva para finalmente revisar bien el restaurante en el que estábamos. Era uno francés, de los poco que hay por aquí. Por la manera tan amable y familiar con la que los empleados trataban a Ritsu y como la saludaban, llegue a la conclusión de que ella venia por aquí seguido.

—Vaya… sabes mucho de comida francesa… ¿Acaso eres de ahí? —decidí romper el hielo con esa pregunta, dando comenzado una conversación que no fuera sobre mi manera de vestir.

—Sí, de ahí viene mi familia y al crecer nos impartieron mucho de nuestro país natal.

— ¿Nos?

—Mi hermana y yo.

— ¿Tienes una hermana? —Por alguna razón me había parecido rudo el que ella no mencionara ese detalle.

—Sip y es muy molesta, pero ella me presta uno que otro de sus accesorios. —Me enseñó la bolsa y las pulseras que llevaba puestas— Aunque ella no lo sabe… —susurró aquello último. Siendo sincera, eso me hizo reír un poco— ¿Qué hay de ti, Miku? ¿Tienes hermanos?

—Ah, sí, uno. La camisa y la chaqueta que llevo puestas son de él. —reí apenada rascándome la cabeza.

— ¿Y se llevan bien? —preguntó ella con suma curiosidad. Podía notarlo por la manera en que sus ojos azules brillaban.

—Bueno, al principio no. Cuando mi madre se embarazó de mí, mi hermano quería que fuera niño porque deseaba tener un hermanito menor y ta-ran~ Nace una niña.

—Supongo que habrá sido decepcionante para él eso. —Ritsu tomó un poco del café que un mesero le había traído en la espera de nuestra comida. Yo pedí un vaso de agua helada.

—Sí y no me hablaba. Solía ignorarme constantemente y no quería que me le acercara. —conforme contaba todo, fui recordando al distante hermano mayor que tuve por un tiempo— La verdad no me gustaba que mi hermano me tratara así y en busca de llamar su atención, empecé a vestirme con su ropa de cuando era más pequeño y fingía que era niño. —sonreí recordando aquello.

—Eso… es muy lindo. —comentó Ritsu con una expresión de ternura.

—Sonara increíble, pero funcionó. De pronto mi hermano me hacía caso y se divertía con la idea de que me vistiera y fingiera ser chico, de hecho me llevaba con sus amigos y nos divertíamos mucho los dos. Me hablaba, jugaba conmigo. Me enseñó a jugar videojuegos, a dibujar a muchas cosas de las que actualmente soy muy buena. —apoye mis codos en la mesa y mi barbilla por encima de mis puños cerrados, observando el humo que escapaba de la taza de Namine— Cuando menos me di cuenta, le agarre gusto a ser niño. Ya no usaba vestidos ni me peinaba de coletas como antes. Deje todo eso por mi hermano y él me aceptaba como cual. Sin embargo, mis padres…

Al decir eso, note de inmediato como la mirada de Ritsu se plantó completamente en mí.

—Ellos… no aceptaban como eras… —susurró. Yo solamente asentí dándole la razón.

—Así es… Pero sobre todo, especialmente mi madre. Ella deseaba tanto tener aquella niña a la cual enseñarle a maquillarse, peinarla como muñequita y comprarle muchos vestidos, pero yo… simplemente eso no era lo mío. —bebí de mi agua. El estómago me rugía. Ritsu habló a un camarero exigiendo nuestros pedidos— Con el tiempo mi padre me fue aceptando, pero mi madre, ella se niega a ver la realidad. A veces incluso podría jurar que me evita.

—Lo siento mucho por eso… —La expresión de ternura de Ritsu había desaparecido. Ahora la mirada que me regalaba era una preocupación y ¿comprensión?— ¿De ahí salió tu inspiración para Kuro Neko?

Finalmente nuestros platos fueron traídos. No tenía idea de lo que Ritsu había pedido por mí, pero por lo que veía en el plato era carne -de pescado- y ya con eso era feliz. En cuanto al platillo que ella pidió, al parecer era un tipo de sopa. Olía bien.

—Sí. —Conteste finalmente— Digamos que Kuro Neko es un alter ego. Se viste, actúa como chico y nadie lo juzga, puede ser quien quiere ser sin temor a ser señalado.

Hubo un silencio incomodo en el cual ninguna de las dos dijo nada, simplemente nos dedicamos a comer. Debía admitir que lo que Namine me había pedido estaba delicioso.

—Te entiendo… —dijo ella de pronto— Sé lo que es que tus padres no te acepten tal cual eres. Si mi padre me viera así ahora… —soltó una risita— seguro me mataría.

Aquello no logre comprenderlo. ¿Verla así? Pero si ella se veía tan bien. Tal vez se refería al atuendo estilo lolita. Los hay padres que ni eso aceptan de sus hijos. Algunos son demasiado exagerados.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuál es el problema que tienes con ellos?

—Bueno, es solo con mi padre. Mi madre… de ella no sé nada. —comentó aquello ultimo como si no tuviese importancia. La verdad yo estaba sorprendida— Mi padre es dueño del estudio de música Crypton. ¿Lo conoces?

— ¡Oh! ¡Claro que sí! Casi todos mis cantantes y bandas favoritas salieron de ese estudio. ¿De verdad tu padre es dueño de ese lugar? —Pregunte asombrada. Ritsu asintió— Debes tener mucho dinero.

—Lo tengo. Se podría decir que hasta tengo de sobra. —dijo mientras acababa ya su comida. Comía más rápido que yo— Mi padre quiere que yo siga con el negocio familiar una vez que él se retire, pero yo no quiero trabajar de eso. Tengo un sueño y es publicar mi propia serie de libros.

—Y supongo que él no está de acuerdo ¿No es así? —deduje rápidamente.

—Así es. Le dije que podría darle la compañía a mi hermanita, pero siendo la menor él se negó. Ella me tiene cierto rencor por eso, mi hermana siempre ha querido ser la dueña de Crypton, es algo que la apasiona mucho.

—Lo siento por eso… —dije de pronto. De alguna forma, Ritsu y yo teníamos más en común de lo creía.

—Nah… no es nada. Te agradezco por escucharme y también por confiar en mí para contarme tus problemas. —nuevamente me regaló "esa" mirada y mis mejillas ardieron como más temprano ¿Me estaba enfermando?

—E-en fin… creo que es hora de que me vaya bien. Es tarde. —Me excuse, levantándome de pronto, casi botando lo que había en la mesa.

—Entiendo. Muchas gracias por esta velada, Miku. —Sin siquiera que yo me percatara, Ritsu se acercó a mí, dándome un beso en la mejilla, por lo que quede inmóvil por un rato, hasta que ella se despidió de mi con la mano y finalmente se fue.

— ¿Qué carajos ha sido eso…? —Me pregunte a mí misma, mientras aún tenía mi mano encima de la mejilla besada. Mi cara ardía, ardía mucho.

Esa no fue la única ocasión que salí con Ritsu, durante toda esa misma semana nos estuvimos viendo. Ella me mandaba un mensaje y nos encontrábamos en algún lugar pasa pasear por un rato o comer en un restaurante muy caro, en el cual ella siempre invitada. En una ocasión me sentí tan mal por eso, que decidí yo invitarla, esta vez llevándola a un lugar más humilde, pero donde hacían exquisita comida y yo le pague su orden.

—Vaya, esta comida es muy deliciosa ¿Cómo es que no sabía de este lugar?

—Tal vez porque estas acostumbrada a la comida de alta calidad, señorita burguesa. —dije en un tono burlón, ganándome un pequeño empujón por parte de ella.

—Cierra la boca. —rió un poco ante mi comentario, pero estaba más que claro que Ritsu odiaba su vida de niña rica. Si era posible, evitaba siempre el tema.

Ya llevábamos casi dos semanas saliendo… no de la manera que creen, pero si, salíamos a pasear y nos invitábamos mutuamente a ir a distintos lugares y joder ¡De verdad parece de "esa" manera! No puede ser, simplemente no puede ser. Se supone que yo no "bateo para el otro equipo", bueno, en realidad no sé, jamás me había sentido de esta manera por alguien o había convivido tanto con otra persona, ni siquiera con mis amistades más cercanas.

—Miku ¿Estas bien? Estas toda roja. —Interrumpió de pronto Ritsu, poniéndome más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Ese día Ritsu tenía una ropa de estilo gótica lolita y era la primera vez que le veía con una ropa de tirantes. Sus hombros eran anchos, pero no se veía mal y bien, no se notaba mucho por los guantes negros, sus brazos se veían fuertes. Ella se preocupaba demasiado por su aspecto, al contrario de mí, por lo que se ejercitaba mucho, según yo sabía. En ese atuendo, debía admitir, se veía muy ¿Hermosa...?

—Lo siento, Namine. Debo irme, pero saldremos en otra ocasión. —Sin dejar que ella me contestara, salí huyendo cobardemente de ahí.

Una vez en mi casa, en la tranquilidad y seguridad de mi habitación, me lance a mi cama sin ánimos de levantarme, ni para ir a clases. Cuando estuve a punto de cerrar los ojos, un mensaje de la chica que había dejado abandonada me había llegado. Ritsu preguntaba si me encontraba bien y yo solo pude contestar con un cortante "Si".

Días antes, Namine y yo ya habíamos planeados ir juntas a una convención el fin de semana, pero termine cancelando dicha salida y me quede en casa dibujando, continuando con la historia de Kuro Neko y mejorándola un poco, aunque no pude hacer mucho, ya que al pensar en que había plantado a Ritsu me hizo sentir culpable, por lo que no seguí con la historia y cambie a jugar videojuegos un rato.

Era obvio lo que sucedía, estaba escapando de estos nuevos sentimientos. Yo no quería enamorarme, me negaba a esa idea y menos de Ritsu. No es porque ella fuera mujer, pero ¿Se imaginan el escándalo que mis padres me armarían? ¡Especialmente mi madre! No, no quería tener que pasar por eso, además de que dudaba que Ritsu sintiera la misma atracción hacia mí, ella solo es una chica muy amable y posiblemente así es con todos.

No mentiré, una parte de mí se creó la excusa de que no quería estar enamorada de Ritsu por el hecho de que ella era una clásica chica plástica, sin embargo termine descubriendo que más allá de su aspecto, ella era increíble y me sentí mal de juzgarla. Era como la gente al mirarme para rápidamente sacar conclusiones sin conocerme. Siempre había odiado a ese tipo de personas y sin saberlo yo era así de alguna forma. Pero que estúpida soy. Ojala mi hermano estuviera aquí para apoyarme.

—Mikuo… —susurre al aire, sintiéndome tan insegura, confundida, agotada ¿Así es el amor? ¿Así es como te hace sentir? Si ese es el caso, entonces en definitiva me niego a enamorarme. Lo sentía por Ritsu, pero debía evitarla hasta que este sentimiento desapareciera por completo.

 _Toc, toc._

El sonido de la puerta ¿Quién podría ser? Tomando en cuenta que la casera debe dar el permiso para dejar subir a los pisos ¿Serian mis padres? Decidí resolver mis dudas abriendo la puerta y de pronto...

—Miku… Hola. —Saludó una desanimada Ritsu— Yo… me preguntaba si podía quedarme hoy en tu departamento.

— ¿Q-Qué? Digo ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

—Oh bueno —Ritsu se llevó un dedo a la boca— Digamos que tuve una discusión muy fea con mi padre y en un ataque de drama le dije que me largaba de la casa, con la intensión de que él me detuviera y todo se arreglara, pero al parecer no le interesó y dejó que me marchara y pues, aquí estoy. —Explicó tranquilamente como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Esto era una broma de mal gusto ¿verdad?

—A-ah, claro que puedes quedarte, pero no hay mucho espacio y e-está todo desarreglado y…

—No hay problema. —Ella pasó de mí, entrando al departamento y ahí vi que traía consigo una mochila donde llevaba sus cosas, aunque esta era bastante masculina. Eso me pareció muy extraño— Pues si me lo preguntas, es un lugar bastante acogedor. —dijo ella amablemente. Yo solo sonreí— ¿Dónde está tu habitación?

De la nada, Ritsu empezó a revisar las habitaciones, acertando a la primera en hallar la mía, la cual invadió. Entre en estado de pánico ¡Mi pieza estaba hecha un asco!

— ¡O-oye espera! ¡Al menos déjame arreglar! —dije entrando detrás de ella, fue entonces que la encontré sentada en el suelo, viendo uno de mis primeros juegos de _Castlevania_ — Cuidado con eso, por favor. Es mi favorito.

— ¿En serio? _Symphony of the Night_ _,_ también es mi entrega favorita. —Comentó de pronto, sorprendiéndome bastante— Siempre quise tenerlo, pero no había en la tienda de videojuegos a la que fui, por lo que tuve que conformarme con _Dawn of Sorrow_ _ **.**_

—Pero ese también es muy bueno. —Le dije tomando asiento junto con ella en el suelo.

—Sí, pero no cuenta con los maravillosos soundtracks de Michiru Yamane

— ¡Claro que sí! Aunque estuvo en colaboración con otro compositor.

Sin percatarme, las horas pasaron, horas en las que Ritsu y yo estuvimos platicando y luego un resto más jugando. Jamás me imagine decir esto de alguien que se vestía cual muñeca de porcelana, pero Ritsu Namine era increíble. Con tan poco tiempo conociéndola podía decir eso con absoluta seguridad. Tal vez no sería malo tenerla cerca, aunque no correspondiera mis sentimientos, el ser amigas me bastaría, con eso sería feliz.

—Estoy muy cansada… —Ritsu bostezó, seguido de dejar su control a un lado.

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Una partida más! —Le exigí, pero al girarme, vi que ella había quedada dormida en mi cama.

Al mirarla, tan tranquila, tan relajada, mis mejillas ardían. Se veía linda, aunque prefería verla despierta por aquellos ojos azules que me conquistaba. Bufe. Debería dejar esos estúpidos y cursis pensamientos.

Deje que Ritsu durmiera en mi habitación y yo me fui a descansar al cuarto de mis padres. Tenía que dormir ya, mañana era un horrible lunes y debía ir a clases, quisiera o no.

Ya en la mañana, sentí que alguien me sacudía. Me negaba a despertar, por lo que me abrace de mi almohada, escondiendo mi rostro de quien fuera.

—Miku… —Era Ritsu, aunque su voz se escuchaba algo diferente— ¿Me permites usar tu ducha? Siempre me baño antes de ir a clases. — ¿En serio? Yo me baño llegando de estas. La verdad me da mucha pereza ducharme en las mañanas, especialmente si hace frío.

—Sí, está bien, puedes usarlo… —conteste sin ánimos. Escuche como ella me agradecía, para luego retirarse. Luego de unos segundos, finalmente tuve las energías para levantarme, aunque no me duraron, pero tenía una invitada y debía atenderla.

Salí aun estando en pijamas y con el cabello suelto. Solamente me coloque un delantal para hacer un intento de desayuno. Un par de huevos estrellados. Mientras tanto, desde la cocina era capaz de escuchar el sonido del agua cayendo de mi ducha. Esa era una de las pocas ventajas que tenía mi departamento, que cada quien contaba con su propio baño. Mis padres con el suyo y mi hermano y yo con el nuestro, tomando en cuenta que compartíamos habitación.

Una vez termine con los huevos, los cuales milagrosamente no se habían quemado, me dirigí a mi cuarto para avisarle a Ritsu que el desayuno estaba listo, pero al parecer no había salido del baño aun.

—Vaya, se toma mucho su tiempo… —dije para mí misma y fue entonces que divise en la cama la mochila de ella.

Me parecía tan raro que trajera una mochila tan masculina y no sus clásicas bolsas de diseñador. Se me hacía bastante sospechoso que decidí revisarla. Aunque tenía en cuenta de que lo que hacía no estaba bien, eso no me detuvo a abrir de esta y mirar su contenido. Dentro estaba lo que se suponía era la ropa de Ritsu o más bien su uniforme del colegio. Pude ver el saco y la corbata, pero no la falda. Más al fondo había otra cosa, esta era de color naranja. Metí mi mano para sacarla, pero entonces escuche el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

Me gire avergonzada de que Ritsu me pillara revisando sus cosas. Intentaba pensar en alguna buena excusa para darle, conforme el vapor que salía del baño se disipaba, pero no hubo necesidad de decir algo, en realidad me quede completamente muda ante lo que veía ante mis ojos.

Ahora, estaba sentada en mi cama, con la mochila de Ritsu en mis manos, viendo estupefacta a la persona que había salido del baño. Esa persona no era Ritsu, no, para nada. Era un chico de tez blanca, cabellos dorados largos y unos increíbles ojos azules, los ojos azules de Namine.

El muchacho, de hombros anchos, brazos fuertes, que para colmo estaba semidesnudo, solo en bóxer y una toalla, me miró para luego regalarme una sonrisa, "esa" sonrisa. Fue entonces que me di cuenta, lo había visto antes.

—Miku-san… ¿Qué haces revisando mis cosas? —dijo con un tono de galantería falsa.

.

.

.

Tenía que ser una broma…

* * *

 _Chan-chan-chaaaan! (?_

 _Jejejeje~ y ese fue el primer capitulo. Espero les haya gustado y que dejen sus reviews por favor nwn (Si llegamos a 5 reviews con este capitulo, subo continuación pronto ewe) Disculpen si hay algún error, lo corregiré cuando tenga tiempo._

 _Muchas gracias por leer y nos veremos en el próximo capitulo!~_

 ** _Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


	2. Capitulo 2 - ¡No es mi Novio!

_**Hola a todos!~**_

 _Finalmente les traigo la actualización de esta graciosa e inusual historia XDD estoy muy contenta de la aceptación que ha tenido hasta el momento, por lo que agradezco que se pasen a leer y que igualmente dejen review :'3_

 _Lamento la tardanza, pero en compensación tienen un capitulo de más de 6000 palabras, así que no hay de que quejarse -w-_

 _También_ _me disculpo por los errores que seguro encontraran, como estoy ocupada últimamente, ando muy apresurada y no me da tiempo de revisar por ciertos detalles a corregir, así que si notan alguno, les agradecería que me dijeran para corregirlos cuando me de la oportunidad._

 _Bueno, realmente no queda más que decir, solo que espero este capitulo les guste nwn_

 _Disfruten!~_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Vocaloid no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para_ _ **YAMAHA Corporation**_ _y_ _ **CRYPTON Future Media**_ _._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2** — "¡No es mi Novio!"_

.

.

.

— ¡WAAAAAAAA! —Exclamé espantada dando pasos hacia atrás, trastabillando y cayendo sentada en el suelo— ¡Un chico desnudo, un chico desnudo, un chico desnudo!

—Semidesnudo. —Me corrigió el extraño rubio— Tengo puesto mi bóxer ¿ves? —Dijo mientras sonreía de manera burlona.

— ¡¿Q-Quien diablos eres tú?! —Le cuestioné molesta y avergonzada.

—Oh, que modales los míos. Mi nombre es Len, Len Kagamine. Un gusto en conocerte. —Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me ofrecía su mano para levantarme. En seguida le tiré la mochila que traía en manos a su cara.

— ¡N-no te me acerques! ¡Vístete, idiota! —Me giré dándole la espalda para no verle más. Debía estar hecha un tomate o qué sé yo, pero las mejillas me ardían como el infierno y me sentí demasiado avergonzada.

—Está bien, está bien, tranquila. —Decía aquel intruso seguido de unas cuantas risitas— No vayas a espiar.

— ¡C-Cállate y solo vístete! —Grité cada vas más apenada — Te daré privacidad... —Murmuré saliendo de mi habitación sin mirarle.

Ya afuera no sabía qué hacer. Caminaba dando vueltas por mi sala y cocina, no me hallaba en ninguna parte, estaba todavía bastante anonada por lo que acababa de ocurrir ¡Un chico semidesnudo estaba en mi habitación ahora! Volví a sentir mis mejillas arder, por lo que corrí al baño de mis padres y me eché agua en la cara en un intento de bajar mi temperatura. Finalmente, pasando un par de minutos, me armé de valor y entre a mi habitación.

— ¿Y-ya estás listo? —Pregunté al momento que entraba, cubriéndome mis ojos con la mano para evitar otro momento incómodo.

—Sip. —Le escuché contestar y retiré mi mano.

Me llevé una gran sorpresa. Si, en definitiva aquel chico era el mismo que había visto aquel día en el parque. Vestía aquel elegante uniforme de colegio prestigioso de ricachones, con el logo bordado con hilo dorado. El saco parecía de marca, color gris ceniza. La camisa de botones blanca que iba abajo no tenía ni una arruga. Los pantalones eran negros, muy elegantes, hechos a la medida. Sus zapatos estaban pulcros, sin ninguna mancha, parecían nuevos. Se estaba acomodando la corbata roja vino y llevaba su cabello rubio atado en un coleta, pero no parecía un rebelde como los muchachos que suelen tener el cabello largo, a él le sentaba muy bien y se veía bastante sobrio.

—Me estas comiendo con la mirada. —Dijo nuevamente con aquel tono burlón. Una vez más me sonroje, pero entonces recordé que aquella frase alguien más me lo había dicho.

— ¡Ritsu! —Exclamo de pronto. El rubio pestañó sin comprender mis palabras— ¿Dónde está ella?

—Presente. Aquí estoy, Miku-san. —Contesta ese chico. Ahora a mí me tocó pestañear confundida.

— ¿Q-Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Pregunté sin entender nada o bien si lo entendía, pero no podía creerlo— ¿Me estas tomando del pelo?

—No, claro que no. Soy muchas cosas, menos un mentiroso. —Decía mientras hablaba de manera fluida, casi como los mayordomos de esos que salen en las películas. Sonaba tan falso que quise golpearlo— Y si no me crees, puedes revisar la mochila para estar segura.

— ¿La mochila? —Giro mi vista lentamente hacia la mochila que yacía encima de la cama. Supuse que ese tal Len la había puesto ahí luego de habérsela tirado en la cara. Tragué duro mientras me acercaba a dicha mochila y empezaba a revisar de esta, encontrándome con la ropa que Ritsu traía puesta ayer y aquello naranja que había visto en el fondo, era nada menos que una peluca— N-no puedo creerlo… de verdad, todo este tiempo… —Me volteo a ver a ese rubio— ¿Tú has sido Ritsu?

—Así es. —Dijo él cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa orgullosa, aunque no le duro porque nuevamente le lance la mochila directo a la cara— ¡O-oye ¿a qué ha venido eso?!

— ¡¿Cómo que a que ha venido, estúpido?! ¡Me engañaste, pervertido!

— ¿Pervertido? ¿Pervertido por qué? —Me pregunta volviéndose a cruzar de brazos.

— ¿En serio lo preguntas? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Hace solo unos minutos estabas desnudo frente de mí! —Le contesté furiosa.

— ¡SEMIdesnudo!

— ¡No me importa! ¡El punto es que me engañaste haciéndote pasar por mujer! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!

—Oye, calmada… —Me dijo mientras movía una mano en señal de que respirara— No te engañé. Bueno, es verdad que te mentí sobre mi nombre y género, pero todo lo que te he contado de mí hasta ahora, es cierto.

— ¿Ah, sí? Espera… —Dije de pronto cayendo en cuenta— ¿Dijiste que tu apellido es Kagamine? ¿Cómo Kagamine Leo, presidente de la corporación de tecnología Yamaha?

—Sí y también dueño del estudio de música Crypton, como te había mencionado anteriormente.

No podía creérmelo. De verdad su padre era el famoso Leo Kagamine. Era casi como tener al hijo de una celebridad en mi habitación. Estuve un momento pensando en ello, pero caí nuevamente en la realidad y sin dudarlo, importándome un carajo de quien fuera hijo, me acerque al rubio y le di un golpe en el estómago.

—Pa-para ser tan menuda… ugh… tienes fuerza… —Dice reclinado para adelante y con las manos en el estómago.

—Reitero con lo que había dicho antes. Me das asco. —Le miro molesta. Él por su parte tardó un poco volver a su compostura normal y me miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¿Te da asco que me haya vestido de mujer? Pero si no es diferente a lo que tú haces al vestirte como Kuro Neko. —Ahora su sonrisa era maliciosa.

— ¿Qué? —Mascullé algo ofendida y apretando mis puños— ¡Pero yo no lo hago para engañar y jugar con la gente!

—Pero si ya lo haces. —Abrí mis ojos en par— Todas esas chicas que son tus fans. Engañadas por ti y cuando vienes y besas los dorsos de sus manos, haciéndolas sonrojar, eso ya es jugar con ellas.

No supe que decir. Realmente tenía ganas de golpear nuevamente a ese desgraciado pervertido, sin embargo, por mucho que me doliera en el orgullo, lo que decía era cierto. Al ser Kuro Neko yo estaba engañando a varias personas. No sería broma de ser transexual, pero en realidad lo que hago es por diversión ¿Realmente era algo tan malo?

—U-uh… No puedo creerlo. Soy de lo peor. —Dije sentándome en mi cama y llevándome mis manos a mi rostro.

—No, no lo eres. —Ese chico tomó asiento a mi lado y me observa detenidamente— Solo le das a la gente lo que quiere. Eso no es malo, incluso si es a base de mentiras.

—No estoy segura de eso. —Mordí levemente mi labio inferior, apretando el borde de mi blusa con la que dormía. No era más femenina que el resto de mi ropa, ya que me quedaba ancha además de ser color gris— En fin… Perdón por lo que te dije hace un rato, pero voy a pedirte que te vayas. —Me puse de pie indicándole donde estaba la puerta.

— ¿Por qué quieres sacarme? Por favor, Miku-san ¿Acaso no nos la pasamos bien estos días? —Me preguntó mientras volvía a sonreír de aquella manera encantadora que haría babear a más de una, menos a mí.

—E-eh… si, supongo, p-pero…

—Yo quiero ser tu amigo de verdad. —Dijo mientras tomaba mis manos. Quise arrebatarlas, pero por alguna razón no lo hacía— Déjame demostrártelo. Hoy te acompañare al colegio.

— ¿Eh? Pero tú no estudias en el mismo colegio que yo. —Finalmente pude soltarme de su agarre.

—No te preocupes por ello. Solo es cuestión de que haga una llamada. Mientras tanto ¿Por qué no te cambias? —Sugirió mientras salía de mi habitación, dejándome sola.

Suspiré pesadamente y busqué mi uniforme para cambiarme. Una vez más olvide plancharlo, pero era lo de menos en ese momento.

Una vez lista, me amarré mi cabello en una trenza de lado como siempre y fui donde Len, quien estaba llamando a alguien por móvil. Cuando terminó de hablar, con quien sea que fuera, me miró y me sonrió.

—Todo listo. —Dijo tranquilo, pero entonces me observó detenidamente y se acerca a mí— Oye ¿Por qué tu ropa esta toda arrugada? ¿Y qué pasa con tu cabello?

—O-olvide plancharlo ayer ¡¿Ok?! ¿Y qué problema tienes con mi cabello? —Le espeté molesta. Ahora resultaría que Len no era tan diferente de las chicas plásticas. Una versión masculina de ellas. No me sorprendería tomando en cuenta de que es de la alta sociedad.

—Tu cabello no tiene nada de malo. Solo que es muy bonito, deberías cuidártelo un poco más o peinártelo de una manera diferente para presumirlo. —Comenta para luego palmear mi cabeza. Juro que quise golpearlo, pero solo me encogí de hombres sintiéndome algo nerviosa.

— ¡Bueno, suficiente! ¿Nos vamos ya? —Eran las 6:45 y no deseaba llegar tarde a clases.

—Sí, vamos. —Len se acomodó su mochila en su hombro, yo igual tome de la mía y los dos salimos juntos de mi departamento, pero al hacerlo nos topamos con alguien.

— ¡Miku-chan! ¿No tendrás un poco de azúcar que me rega…? —Justo al momento en que salíamos, mi vecina, Kokone, salía de su propio departamento. Fue algo vergonzoso ¿Algo? No, MUY vergonzoso el que me viera saliendo junto con Len, especialmente porque ella sabía que mis padres no estaban en casa— E-eh… Buenos días. —Saludó cordialmente y con una sonrisa incomoda.

—Buenos días, Kokone ¿Cómo estás? —Pregunto sin pensar. En realidad solo quería salir de ahí.

—No tan bien como tú por lo que veo. —Comenta sin despegar un ojo de Len. Inmediatamente me ruboricé mientras que él solo soltó una risita— Creo que no te conozco ¿Eres acaso el novio de Miku? —Pregunta ella. Casi le grité mientras me ruborizaba con más intensidad, pero Len me interrumpió.

—Hahaha… mi nombre es Len Kagamine. —Él se presentó dándole la mano a mi vecina y le regaló aquella sonrisa galante falsa— Y no, Miku y yo solo somos "amigos". —Hizo comillas en la última palabra y yo le di un codazo en las costillas.

—Ejem, debemos irnos. —Dije tomando a Len del brazo y retirándonos.

—Claro ¡Mucha suerte a ambos! —Exclama Kokone de lejos, mientras yo solo rechinaba los dientes.

—Tu amiga es linda. —Comentó Len una vez se recuperó del golpe que le di— La invitaría salir, pero ya tengo novia. —Al decir eso ultimó, me abraza por la espalda y no dudo en golpearlo nuevamente— Pero que salvaje. —Se quejó, pero le ignoré.

Una vez salimos del edificio, inevitablemente mi vista se fijó en una hermosa y grande limusina blanca que estaba estacionada. Parada junto a dicho vehículo, estaba un hombre joven de cabello castaño y lentes con un uniforme de chofer color azul marino, bastante elegante. Al vernos hizo una reverencia.

—Joven amo, Len. Aquí he venido a buscarle como usted solicitó.

— ¡Oh! Muchas gracias, Kiyoteru. —Dijo Len alegremente y me toma del brazo— Bueno, vamos o se hará tarde.

— ¿Q-qué? No voy a entrar a esa cosa. —Le arrebaté mi brazo. Tanto él como su chofer me miraron extrañados. La verdad es que incluso yo me extrañé al reaccionar así— Solo… solo no quiero llamar la atención al llegar al colegio.

—Oh, vamos Miku. Es la única forma de que ambos lleguemos a tiempo a nuestras respectivas escuelas, además… —Len pasa un brazo por mi espalda y se acerca a susurrarme— ¿Cómo crees que reaccionen las chicas que te desagradan al verte llegar en una limusina tan elegante como esta?

Después de oír eso, la idea no parecía tan mala. Sonreí de lado.

—De acuerdo, me convenciste. —Tomé la mano que Len me ofrecía y nos acercamos a la limusina, donde su chofer nos abría la puerta y entramos.

El interior de la limusina era hermoso. Era la primera vez que estaba dentro de una. Estaba tapizado de rojo vino desde el suelo hasta las paredes y los asientos eran negros. Junto a estos había un compartimiento que resultaba ser un refrigerador pequeño lleno de bebidas diferentes. Al otro lado de los asientos había un reproductor de música que contaba con compartimiento USB. Arriba se podía ver el quemacocos cerrado y las ventanas estaban polarizadas.

— ¿Acaso no es mejor ir a clases transportada así? —Preguntó de pronto Len.

—Mmmm… no para ser sincera. —Me acomodé, intentando relajarme en esos cómodos asientos— De ser así no querría bajarme nunca y mucho menos para ir a clases. —Len rió. Creo que esa era la primera sonrisa sincera que veía de él— Aunque siendo sincera, todo esto no es mi estilo.

—Lo sería si quisieras.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Dije al momento que me volteaba a verlo.

— ¿Qué te parecería ir siempre así a clases? —Me preguntó viéndome igual y sonriendo con ternura— Podría venir siempre a buscarte para irnos juntos a clases ¿No te parece una buena idea?

— ¡E-espera un momento! —Le detengo mientras muevo mis manos frente a él— ¿No crees que estas yendo muy apresurado? La razón por la que acepté ir contigo hoy es porque se me hace tarde y porque quiero ver la cara de Tei y su grupo de estúpidas al verme llegar en limusina. Aun no somos amigos.

— ¿Por qué no? Jum… cuando era Ritsu no me tratabas tan mal. —Se cruza de brazos y desvía la mirada— Así que eres del tipo de chicas que trata mal a los hombres…

— ¡No, claro que no! Es solo que… —Me giro a ver por la ventana del vehículo— Tendrás que hacer varias cosas para ganarte mi confianza de nuevo.

—Entonces creo que estoy empezando bien llevando a tus clases ¿No? —Me regala nuevamente aquella sonrisa que me cuesta identificar si es falsa o verdadera.

—Supongo…

En menos de cinco minutos ya habíamos llegado a mi colegio. Al asomarme por la ventana podía notar que pese la hora aun habían varios alumnos en la entrada, entre ellos el grupo de Tei y algunas plásticas. Sonrió de lado. Esto no podía ser más perfecto.

—Es bonito. —Comentó Len que veía mi colegio igualmente por la ventana— En fin, empecemos con esto. Kiyoteru ¿Puedes estacionarte cerca de la entrada?

—Claro, joven amo.

Y así como Len se lo ordenó, el chofer de Len ser acercó en la entrada y una vez encontró un espacio, se estacionó, seguido de salir para abrirnos la puerta.

Len sale de primero, en seguida noto como todas miradas se plantan en él, especialmente el de las chicas, sin embargo, él parece ignorar ese detalle y se acerca donde yo para ofrecerme una mano, ayudándome a salir.

—Gracias. —Le dije con sinceridad. Él sonríe levemente.

—No es nada. —Me susurró.

Me quedé algo perdida viendo a Len, específicamente viendo sus ojos celestes. Debía admitir que tenía unos ojos hermosos, pero dejo de verlos para mirar a los demás alumnos del colegio. Tal como suponía, todos me observaban pasmados y asombrados.

Las chicas plásticas parecen estar asombradas al verme llegar en una limusina e igualmente al estar acompañada por un chico tan apuesto como Len ¿Por qué mentir? Él era guapo, aunque claro, no es de mi gusto.

Dejando ese detalle de lado, esta vez miró al grupo de Tei. Noté que ella miraba a Len embelesada, pero al estar él tomándome de la mano, veo como rechinaba los dientes. Eso me hizo sonreír.

—Oh vaya, cuando sonreís te ves linda. —Dice Len de pronto, haciendo que me encoja de hombros.

—Cierra la boca. —Quiero arrebatarle la mano, la ha tenido sostenida demasiado tiempo del que tolero, pero el rubio me tiene tomado con fuerza.

Sin importarle la mirada severa que le echo, Len lleva mi mano hasta sus labios y besa el dorso de esta. Eso me ha sorprendido. No sé qué decir realmente, así que solo puedo quedarme callada mientras el resto sigue observándonos.

—Te vengo a buscar a la salida, querida. —Dijo eso ultimo con un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para que todos los escucharan. Yo bajé la mirada avergonzada.

—S-sí, gracias… —Le seguía observando con ganas de matarlo por su última acción, aunque claramente él no se sentía intimidado, incluso cuando ya le había golpeado varias veces hoy.

—Que tengas un buen día. —Fue lo último que dijo para finalmente retirarse, no sin antes mandarme un beso al momento que la limusina se alejaba.

Yo simplemente me despide de él con la mano y mientras entrecerraba los ojos ¿Qué diablos había sido todo eso?

Me giré para dirigirme dentro del colegio y los demás siguen viéndome. Es algo incómodo, realmente no me gusta llamar la atención, pero estoy acostumbrada, la gente siempre me ha visto de mala manera, solo que en esta ocasión, todos me ven con asombro. Solo hay una mirada llena de rencor y es la de Tei con su grupo de amigas. Solamente le ignoro y sigo con lo mío.

En mitad del camino a mi aula, alguien me tomó del brazo. Al girarme veo que se tratan de mis amigas.

—Hey, buenos días chicas. —Les saludé.

— ¿Quién era ese chico? —Me preguntan las tres a la vez.

— ¿A-ah? Oh… Lo han visto igual.

—Yo no. —Dice Meiko molesta al momento que se cruza de brazos y tuerce la boca— Estaba en el baño en ese momento, pero Teto y Haku me contaron todo.

— ¿Desde cuando sales con ese chico tan guapo? —Me interrogó Teto. Esperen… ¡¿Salir?! ¡No salgo con él!

— ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste nada? —Esta vez preguntó Haku. Me sentí mal por la manera en que me observaba.

—Por favor, chicas. No se equivoquen, no estoy saliendo con ese chico. Es solo un amigo. —Les digo mientras meto mis manos en los bolsillos de mi uniforme.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues yo diría que son MÁS que amigos por la manera en que te beso. —Dice Teto al momento en que sonríe.

— ¡¿Te beso?! —Exclamó Meiko notándose sorprendida.

— ¡No, claro que no! Solo fue un beso en el dorso de mi mano. No es nada, él simplemente… es demasiado caballeroso, por eso me trajo al colegio, pero no estamos saliendo. Métetelo bien en tu cabeza, Kasane.

—Uy, está bien, no te molestes. —Dice mi amiga pelirroja. Ella sabe bien que cuando le llamo por el apellido es que de verdad me estoy cabreando.

—Entonces… ¿No sales con ese chico ni nada? —Preguntó Haku con inocencia.

—Exacto. Es solo un amigo que me ayudaba a molestar a Tei. —Aclaraba.

— ¡Oh, ya entiendo! Así que por eso fue toda la actuación de tratarte como si fueras su novia. —Dijo Teto con el dedo índice levantado, como cuando te llega una idea o bien cuando finalmente entiendes algo.

—Sí, pero bueno… Ya aclarado todo, quisiera…

— ¿Pero cómo te hiciste de un amigo tan guapo? —Cuestionó Meiko ¡¿Por qué se metía?! ¡Ella ni siquiera estuvo ahí cuando todo sucedió!

Las miradas de las tres se plantaron en mí esperando una respuesta.

—Eso… es una historia para otra ocasión. —Concluí al momento que sonaba el timbre para que entráramos a clases y escapé en dirección a mi aula.

— ¡Joder, Miku! —Escuché vociferar a Meiko. Yo solo seguí corriendo mientras reía por lo bajo.

Gracias a dios ese día no me había tocado compartir clases con ninguna de ellas, excepto con Haku, pero ella a diferencia de las otras dos locas, no era insistente y respetaba mucho mi vida privada. Por eso la quiero tanto.

Lo difícil tal vez fue a la hora del almuerzo, tuve que huir de mis amigas para que no empezaran a interrogarme como en la mañana. Logré evitarlas, pero en cambio con quien me encontré fue alguien peor.

—Hatsune… —Apareció Tei de la nada, mirándome amenazante— ¿Te crees mucho porque ahora tienes un novio rico?

— ¿Ves que este pavoneándome por eso y que esté tratando a los demás como inferiores, tal como tú haces? —Le dije con el mismo tono irónico que ella había utilizado.

—Ten cuidado, Hatsune… Los accidentes en el colegio suelen ser comunes. —Me amenazaba al momento que sonreía de una forma que me parecía inquietante.

Los rumores sobre Sukone, que ella era una clase de psicópata, no sé si sean ciertos, pero realmente no deseaba averiguarlo. Realmente tenía una suerte de tener a alguien como ella de acosadora -nótese el sarcasmo-. Admito que adoro joderla tanto como ella me jode a mí, pero tampoco deseo tentar esa suerte.

—Uhm… ¿Pasa algo? —Alguien dijo de pronto.

Tanto Sukone como yo giramos la mirada encontrándonos con una de las chicas plásticas. Esa chica de coletas bajas y cabello lila, Yukari se llama. Ella había aparecido de pronto y nos miraba con algo de nervios ¿Habrá escuchado lo que Tei me dijo? Por el bien de su seguridad, espero que no. Las plásticas no me agradan, pero no les deseo algún mal y menos si se refiere a la esa loca de melena blanca y ojos rojos.

—No, no pasa nada. —Habló Tei— ¿Verdad, Miku?

—Sí, todo está bien… —Dije para luego dirigirme donde la chica de coletas— ¿Por qué mejor no vas a comer con tus amigas? —Le comento dándole la mejor de mis sonrisas.

—Eh… de acuerdo. —Responde con timidez, pero se nota preocupada. Antes de irse, se acercó a mí a susurrarme algo— Por cierto, Miku, tu novio es lindo.

¡QUE NO ES MI NOVIO!

—A-ah, gracias.

Una vez la tal Yukari se fue, me volteó a encarar a Tei.

—Bueno, ya hiciste tu amenaza de cada día ¿Ya puedo irme a comer?

—Provecho. —Contesta ella aun con esa sonrisa que me congela la sangre.

Pude encontrar un buen lugar para comer. La azotea ¿Por qué nadie viene aquí? Ah cierto, el rumor de que una vez una chica se lanzó de aquí para suicidarse y que su espíritu aun merodea por aquí pone muy paranoicos a la mayoría de los del colegio. Que crédulos.

Ya terminado el almuerzo, regresé a tomar mis dos últimas clases. Hoy no había sido precisamente mi día. Desde que me desperté hasta ahora, ya saliendo de clases, todos había sido una locura. Solo quería llegar a mi casa y descansar…

— ¡Miiiiikuuuu! —Alguien me llamaba. Mierda, reconocía esa voz.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te dije que vendría a recogerte ¿No recuerdas? —Len sonrió y tomó de mi mano (¡¿Acaso quiere morir?!) para llevarme a la fuerza a su limusina, donde su chofer esperaba tranquilamente, aunque veía toda la escena extrañado. No le culpo.

— ¡No, Len! Te lo dije, solo acepté que me trajeras por la hora y porque quería molestar a la chica que odio… aunque eso ultimo no salió muy bien… —Mascullé por lo bajo.

— ¿Sucedió algo malo? —Me pregunta él de pronto y acercándose a mí de manera repentina.

—N-no, todo está bien. —Me alejo de ese rubio dando unos cuantos pasos atrás y desviando un poco la mirada— Escucha, te agradezco la intención, pero iré a pie a mi casa.

—Oh, de acuerdo… —Dice Len algo desanimado y entonces saca su móvil de unos de los bolsillos para llamar— Kiyoteru, llévate la limusina y por favor, dile a mi padre que llegare tarde.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— ¿Uhm? —Len guardó su móvil para luego tomar nuevamente de mi mano— Te acompañare a tu departamento. Es lo que hacen los amigos y así se gana confianza.

—Espera, Len…

—Venga, venga. —Me haló de la mano y empezó a caminar.

Solté un suspiro. En serio ¿Cuándo tendría un descanso?

Mientras caminábamos en dirección a mi departamento, intentaba pensar en alguna forma de poder liberarme de Len. Finalmente me llegó una idea al observar una heladería donde varias personas, especialmente niños, estaban amontonadas en un intento desesperado de querer ser atendidos.

—Oye, Len… ¿Te gustaría comer un helado? —Le pregunté intentado sonar amigable. Él se detiene para luego mirarme— Los amigos comen helado ¿No es así?

—Bueno… —Él entrecierra los ojos mirándome extrañado. Tal vez sospecha de mí, lo cual es algo completamente normal cuando actúo de manera amable— Hoy hace mucho calor, así que supongo que está bien.

—Genial. —Saqué mi monedero de mi mochila— Quédate aquí, iré a comprarlo.

—Espera. —Me tomó repentinamente del brazo, a lo que yo quede tiesa— Mejor deja que yo vaya. Hay mucha gente ahí, no quiero que te lastimen. —Dijo con esa caballerosidad actuada. Ya empezaba a acostumbrarme.

—De acuerdo. —Le contestó para luego darle algo de dinero para comprar mi helado, aunque una vez más él se ofreció a pagarlo todo.

No le discutí su propuesta y vi cómo se dirigía donde la heladería, buscando la forma de pasar entre tanto niño. Es obvio que se tardaría ahí y fue cuando aproveché para huir. Tal vez no está bien que haga esto, pero realmente no estaba con ganas de esas cosas. Solamente quería llegar a mi casa y descansar.

—Espera… seguro él ira a verme ahí…

Me lleve una mano a mi barbilla intentando pensar en qué hacer. Si iba a casa seguro Len no tardaría en aparecer allí para molestarme. Tal vez lo mejor era ir a un lugar donde seguramente no me encontraría y entonces pensé en el sitio perfecto.

¡Claro! El salón de árcades que estaba cerca de donde yo me encontraba justo ahora. Len jama iría ahí, además de que siendo un lugar tan grande y hasta a veces concurrido, seguro no me encontraría.

Fui de pie hasta dicho lugar y me llevé una sorpresa cuando vi que este se encontraba medio vacío. Normalmente a esta hora, cuando los estudiantes salen de clases, es cuando más lleno esta. Qué raro.

— ¡Hey, Miku! —Escucho a alguien exclamar mi nombre. Hubiese suspirado con molestia de no ser porque reconocía aquella voz.

—Hey… Yuma. —Sonreí al ver a mi buen amigo, mío y de mi hermano, acercarse a mí.

— ¿Cómo has estado? Tiempo sin que te pasaras por aquí. —Dijo mientras sonreía levemente. Él era un chico bastante majo.

—Sí… he estado ocupada con unos cuantos problemas. —Contesté torciendo levemente la boca— Pero bueno, con todo el estrés de estos días toca relajarse un poco y por eso he venido aquí.

— ¡Genial! A que no adivinas ¡Están haciendo un concurso de _fighting games_! Seria genial si participaras. —Dice bastante emocionado. Así era él. Inevitablemente sonreí.

—Mmmm… pues ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que estuve en un concurso ¿Por qué no? —Dije igual de emocionada, aunque no demostrándolo tanto como él.

— ¡Pues vamos!

Yuma empezó a caminar y yo solamente le seguí. En lo más fondo del antro estaban un grupo de chicos amontonados, viendo expectativos y emocionados como otros dos chicos jugaban. Los participantes no los podía ver precisamente por el grupo que mencione anteriormente. Solo podía ver sus pies si me inclinaba un poco viendo para abajo.

El ambiente parecía bastante tranquilo, pero los gritos de euforia y emoción -al parecer alguien había ganado- hicieron que tanto Yuma como yo diéramos un salto del susto.

— ¡Si, gane! ¡Nadie puede conmigo, joder! —Exclama victorioso el ganador que se había incorporado y siendo bastante alto finalmente pude ver que era un pelirrojo.

—Ugh, tenía que ser él… —Susurro reconociendo a aquel chico— Akaito…

—Por tu expresión puedo notar que lo extrañaste. —Dijo sarcástico Yuma. Yo no dije nada y solamente me acerque al grupo.

Como si la gente me conociera, no, como si me temieran -posiblemente lo hicieran tomando en cuenta mi reputación- se alejaron dándome paso a acercarme a los dos concursantes, el perdedor que se lamentaba y el ganador que se regocijaba.

— ¡¿Quién más?! ¡¿Quién cree que puede vencerme?!

—Yo. —Alzo la mano y todas las miradas se plantaron en mí.

— ¿Qué no es esa "La Diva Hatsu"?

—S-sí, es ella en definitivo.

— ¿No es la ganadora del concurso de _Street Fighter_ del año pasado?

—Sabía que era una chica, pero no tenía idea de que fuera tan pequeña.

Esos y más susurros entre todos los gamers del lugar. Yo me cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos con el ceño fruncido intentando ignorarlos, centrándome solamente en el pelirrojo que me sonreía con descaro.

—Oh, pero si es la gran Hatsu. Ya te dábamos por muerta.

—Los rumores sobre mi muerte han sido exagerados. —Le respondí confiada.

—Aun así, princesa, tu puesto como la numero uno ha sido arrebatado. ¡Aquí hay un nuevo rey! —Exclamó con los brazos en el aire y el resto de gamers empezaron a alabarlo.

—En primer lugar, yo no soy ninguna "princesa". —Le dije acercándome más a él mientras le observaba retadoramente— Yo soy una REINA y así como en las damas, del que seguro no tienes idea de cómo jugar, hare que me corones. —Le susurré haciéndole frente.

Todos se alejaron un poco temerosos.

—E-esto no es bueno… —Escucho decir nervioso a Yuma.

—Tú le has convencido para que se metiera al concurso, así que es tu culpa todo lo que pase de aquí en adelante. —Escuché a alguien más decir. Rápidamente reconocí la voz. Se trataba de Nero, otro chico amigo mío y de mi hermano.

—Está bien. —Contesta finalmente Akaito— Una batalla. Quien gane dos de tres será el nuevo "Rey" del arcade. Pero el que pierda queda desterrado y no podrá poner ni un pie nuevamente aquí. —Me ofrece su mano para cerrar el trato.

—De acuerdo. —Contesté y tomé su mano.

— ¡E-espera, Miku!

—No te preocupes. —Me giro a ver a Yuma, dándole mi sonrisa más confiada— No perderé.

—Ya veremos. —Akaito me dio un control y ambos tomamos asiento en las sillas de metal.

Nuevamente todo el grupo volvió a amontonarse, rodeándonos.

— ¿Y qué juego será?

— ¿Tú cual crees?

Akaito apretó un botón y en la pantalla, el título de "Mortal Kombat" se dio a lucir. Me sentí un poco nerviosa. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que jugaba un buen juego de pelea, así que estaba preocupada de lo que podía suceder, aunque debía mostrarme confiada frente a mi oponente.

—Escoge a tu personaje. —Me indica al momento que el escogía al suyo ¿Sub-Zero? Bastante predecible.

—Listo. —Contesté una vez había escogido a Smoke como mi peleador.

Sin que me diera cuenta, el juego había empezado.

De verdad estaba oxidada en esto. Akaito pateó con tan facilidad mi trasero, realmente no pude hacer nada para defenderme. Apenas y pude darle unos cuantos golpes, que no le bajaron la vida por estar usando defensa todo el tiempo.

—Demonios…

— ¡Ja! ¿Qué pasa reinita? ¿Dónde está la confianza de hace un rato? —Me pregunta con burla el impertinente pelirrojo, mientras yo solo buscaba ignorarle.

—Cierra tu puta boca. Esto aún no ha terminado. —Le contesté con rudeza. Él frunció el ceño y seguimos jugando.

En la primera partida me fue bastante mal por estar oxidada, eso le pasa a cualquiera, pero ya para la segunda partida fui capaz de seguir el juego y ya fui yo quien empezó a barrer el suelo con Akaito sin piedad. Esta vez gané yo y los gritos de ánimo hacia mí por todos los presentes fueron más fuertes que los que fueron dedicados a Akaito. El me miró con molestia y pasamos a la ronda final.

Como suele ser en las últimas rondas, el ambiente se puso tenso. Tanto Akaito y yo estabas dando lo mejor que teníamos, jugábamos al 100% y cada que yo le golpeaba, él me lo devolvía, quedando parejos en cuanto nuestra vida. Ahora los dos solo contábamos con una pequeña cantidad de vida, quien fuera el ganador sería el que fuera capaz de dar el golpe final.

El personaje de Akaito se lanzó encima de mí haciendo un ataque de hielo, logre esquivarlo saltando por encima de éste y fue entonces que aproveche para darle una patada por detrás. Akaito quiso defenderse, pero no lo logró. Muy lento.

Creí que con esa patada había logrado vencerlo, quitándole toda la vida, pero noté que aún le quedaba una insignificante raya de energía, aunque esta no le servía de nada.

— ¿Qué demonios? ¡¿Por qué no se me mueve?! —Se queja Akaito mientras aprieta todos los botones de su control sin conseguir algún resultado.

—Te diré por qué, querido. —Le señalo la pantalla para que la vea y el pelirrojo observa con terror lo que ha aparecido de pronto en esta.

" _ **Finish Him"**_

— ¡Fatality, fatality, fatality! —Decían todos los presentes al unísono. Yo solo pude reír al ver la expresión de Akaito, implorando que lo no lo hiciera, pero el público lo pide ¿No?

—Lo siento. —Le digo al momento que hago el combo y todos miran atentos la pantalla.

Mi personaje, Smoke, crea un doble de él hecho de humo y entre ambos toman al personaje de Akaito, cada uno de una de sus piernas y empiezan a jalarle de dichas extremidades hasta partirle en dos.

Los gritos de euforia no se hacen esperar, mientras el pobre de Akaito se lamenta. Yo solo observó la pantalla arqueando una ceja. Los gráficos de Mortal Kombat han mejorado mucho. Hasta a mí me dio pena el pobre de Sub-Zero muriendo de esa manera.

— ¡Ja! Bien hecho, Miku! —Me dice Nero, que junto con Yuma se han acercado a felicitarme.

— ¡Sabía que ganarías! —Yuma me da unas cuentas palmadas en la espalda. Yo me dejo hacer sin problemas, pero entonces me giro a ver a mi rival.

—Oye, Akaito… Si quieres, puedes seguir viniendo al arcade…

— ¿Eh? —Mi derrotado compañero se voltea a verme, alzando una ceja— ¡Pff! ¡Claro que seguiré viniendo al arcade! ¡Con o sin tu permiso! —Antes de retirarse, me señala desde lo lejos— Esto aún no ha terminado. —Dichas esas palabras, finalmente se fue.

—Tan orgulloso como siempre… —Susurro mientras niego con la cabeza.

—Desde que éramos niños siempre ha sido así. —Asentí dándole la razón a Nero— Igual tú, Miku.

— ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Le espeté mirándole con obvia molestia.

—Pues que eres igual de orgullosa que Akaito y prueba de ello es que ambos siguen peleados desde hace tiempo. Ninguno ha intentado dar el primer paso de disculparse y así ser amigos como cuando pequeños.

—En primer lugar, lo que Akaito me hizo no es algo que le perdonas de la noche a la mañana.

—Cierto, pero han pasado cuatro años, Miku ¡Cuatro! —Me reprendía el rubio— ¿Cómo puedes guardar resentimiento por tanto tiempo? Tú no eras así.

— ¡Si bueno, el tiempo pasa y la gente cambia! —Le conteste con rudeza— ¡Las decisiones que yo tome y lo que haga con mi vida no es de tu incumbencia, Nero! ¡Así que deja de joderme! —Le grité para luego irme de ahí lo más rápido que podía.

— ¡Espera, Miku! —Yuma me grita desde lejos, prefiero ignorarlo, pero de alguna forma logró alcanzarme y tomó del brazo para que le vea— Oye ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

—Es ese idiota de Nero que siempre me anda regañando ¿Pero que se cree? —Me quejo e inevitablemente siento mis ojos aguar. Rápidamente volteo para que Yuma no me vea y me secó los ojos antes de que él lo note.

— Escucha, Miku… sé que Nero puede ser muy cabezota, pero entiende que él te regaña porque se preocupa por ti, al igual que yo… —Miró a Yuma algo sorprendida y él enseguida desvía su mirada— ¿Está todo bien últimamente? Supe que tus padre se fueron de viaje y te estas quedando sola este mes.

—Si… pero está bien, puedo valerme por mi misma. —Contestó mientras me rasco una mejilla.

—Si algo malo sucede, sabes que puedes contar conmigo y los demás.

—Lo sé. —Le sonrió amigablemente— Sabes… sería lindo si almorzaros juntos los tres en el colegio como antes. Casi nunca te veo ahí.

—Ah, bueno… es que como te veo con tus amigas pues no me gusta molestarte. —Mi amigo pelirosa ríe algo nervioso mientras se rasca su nuca.

—Nah, no molestas. Así que la próxima vez no temas acercarte.

—De acuerdo. —Me contesta para luego sonreír más tranquilo— Por cierto, tú sabes que nunca estoy pendiente de los rumores y chismes del colegio, pero hoy he oído algo sobre ti, sobre una entrada triunfal que tuviste hoy o algo así.

—Ah, eso… —Una gota de sudor desciende por mi cabeza y veo a mi compañero— Si de verdad eres mi amigo, por favor ignora esos chismes.

—Oh, de acuerdo. —Contestó alzando un pulgar— Bueno, tengo que irme, debo ayudar a mi madre en casa. Cuídate mucho, Miku.

—Igualmente, Yuma. Hasta entonces.

Ya habiéndome despedido de mi amigo, me dirigí a mi casa. Tal vez hablar con él había sido la única cosa buena de todo el día. Desde que éramos niños, hablar con Yuma siempre resultaba relajante. Es como si ese pelirosa tuviera alguna habilidad especial de calmar a la gente con su habla o bien podría ser su voz. No lo sé, pero él es un chico genial y le tengo un cierto cariño. Luego de mi hermano, es la persona en que más confió.

Finalmente llegó al edificio y entro al elevador para ir a mi piso. Estoy bastante agotada y siento que me dormiré en ese preciso lugar, pero antes de que mis ojos se cierren, el sonido del elevador habiendo llegando a su destino logra hacer que me despierte y camino en dirección a mi departamento.

— ¡Miku! —Exclama alguien que está sentado en la puerta de mi departamento esperándome.

¿Dios, por qué? ¿Por qué a mí?

—Kagamine… ¿Qué carajos haces aquí? —Le cuestionó mientras siento que mi ojo hace tic de la ira que siento.

—Vine a traerte tu helado. —Me dice entregándome un cono vacío— Aunque se derritió en que te esperaba…

—Tú lo que quieres es que te mate a golpes ¿Verdad?

—Oye, oye… ¿Por qué te molestas? El molesto debería ser yo por abandonarme de esa manera. —Dice al momento que me echa una mirada fulminante.

—Ah… bueno ¡Es que te dije que quería estar sola, pero tú no haces caso! —Me cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda— Los amigos le dan privacidad a los demás.

—Igualmente los amigos están para apoyarse mutuamente cuando uno está mal y es obvio que tú lo estás, Miku.

—Lo dices como si me conocieras.

—Te conocía más si me dieras la oportunidad. —Le escuchó decir como en un susurro.

— ¿Por qué insistes tanto en querer ser mi amigo? —Le cuestioné, viéndole de reojo.

—Porque me pareces una persona interesante. —Contesta mientras sonreía— Por favor, Miku, dame una oportunidad. Veras que puedes confiar en mí.

—No lo sé… —Le digo para verle de frente— pero te ves bastante desesperado.

— ¿Y bien? —Me mira Len con ojos suplicantes e interrogativos.

—De acuerdo. Intentaremos ser amigos, pero si no funciona, debes dejarme en paz.

—Ok, ok… entonces así será. —Dice el más alegre— Bueno… ¡Te vengo a buscar mañana!

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah, espera! ¡Te dije que no quería que me llevaras a clases de nuevo!

— ¡Lo siento! —Veo desde lejos como Len se coloca sus audífonos— ¡No te escucho por la música que aún no pongo!

—Joder con este tipo… —Masculló mientras observó cómo Len se retira, desapareciendo de mi vista.

Una vez se ha ido, entró a mi departamento y voy directo a mi habitación para echarme a mi cama. Ni siquiera me cambio, solamente deseo descansar. Este día ha sido tal vez el peor de mi vida, realmente no lo sé.

—Solo espero que mañana sea un día más tranquilo…

Pero que ingenua soy.

* * *

 _Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, favs y follows! Por esta ocasión especial solo responderé por aquí los reviews anónimos y o bien, los que les dio flojera entrar a su cuenta XDD y los demás les contestare por PM cuando tenga tiempo uwu_

 _ **A** **nemonna** : Creo que muchos se dieron cuenta desde un principio que se trataba de Len XDD quiero hacer algo diferente, divertido y a la vez serio, pero eso sera conforme avance la historia. Perdón si tarde con la actualización y gracias por el review!_

 _ **Ely p** : Floja (? otra que lo sospecho desde el principio XDD bueno, es que tomando en cuenta que Ritsu en realidad si es un trasvesti, había cierta sospecha ouo se entiende que se odie al padre de Len, pero Rin no es mala aquí. ya veras cuando le toque salir uwu Por favor, no me comas el cerebro, lo necesito para seguir escribiendo (? Gracias por el comentario!_

 _ **Willow Nightgray** : Como sé que eres floja para entrar a tu cuenta, tomare tu review como anónimo (? Lo que no sabes, Guri, es que no es coincidencia, te espió (? Y si, Len es un loquillo en esta historia XDD ya veras que otras tonterías hará para molestar a nuestra waifu y no te acostumbres a la Miku chico sersi, que le tocara cambiar en algún momento uwu_

 _También agradezco a **Alice-KuroRabbit, Mikatsa-chan, marth de andromeda, Kimi no Sakura y a Hikari Vits** por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fanfic y dejar review :'3_

 _Como vi que lo de pedir cierta cantidad de reviews funcionó, en esta ocasión pediré nuevamente cinco reviews -w- (Que no sean de una sola linea, que eso no cuenta e3e), mientras más, más rápido habrá actualizacion ouo_

 _En fin, de nuevo gracias por leer y pues nos leemos a la próxima, cuídense!_

 _ **Atte: Mitsui Neko**_


	3. Capitulo 3 - La Apuesta

_**Buenas gente!~**_

 _Finalmente aquí les traigo la actualización de este disparatado fanfic nwn_

 _Este capitulo no es tan largo como los anteriores (El primero fue de 7000 palabras, el segundo es de 6000 y este es de 4000 :'3)_

 _Como sea, espero les guste este con su cierta cantidad de LenMi, pero nada 100% romántico como había dejado en claro desde el principio._

 _Sin más que aclarar, solo diré: ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Vocaloid no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para_ _ **YAMAHA Corporation**_ _y_ _ **CRYPTON Future Media**_ _._

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 3 —** "La Apuesta"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

— ¡Buenos días!

— ¿Tú aquí? ¿De nuevo? —Pregunté con cierta molestia, observando a aquel rubio que sonreía falsamente— ¿Es que no piensas dejar de acosarme?

— ¿Eh? Ah, pero que ruda. —Len se cruzó de brazos, entrecerró los ojos e infló sus cachetes— Todavía vengo hasta aquí para llevarte a tu colegio ¿Y así es como me saludas?

—Oh, lo siento. Buenos días…

—…

—Adiós.

— ¡O-oye, espera! —Len me detiene tomándome de la muñeca. Un acto así ameritaba que le diera un golpe en la cara. Odiaba que me tocaran sin mi permiso— ¿Estas molesta conmigo? Creí que éramos amigos… —Susurró lo último mientras me ve un tanto triste. Siendo sincera, incluso yo me sentí mal.

—Hay algo que debes entender, Kagamine. —Le arrebato mi mano de la manera menos ruda posible— Yo soy muy selectiva a la hora de escoger mis amistades y tú no eres precisamente el tipo de personas que suelo aceptar en mi vida ¿Entiendes?

Se me quedó viendo. Parpadeó un par de veces y su expresión cambio de improviso.

— ¿Así que así son las cosas? —Sonrió igual que aquella vez cuando nos vimos en el parque— Creo que no te das cuenta en qué tipo de situación está ¿Verdad?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Le cuestioné un tanto nerviosa por la posible respuesta. Volvió a tomarme de mi muñeca, atrayéndome hacia a él.

—Yo quiero ser amigo de Miku por las buenas, pero si ella se niega tendré que recurrir a decirle a todos que ella es en realidad Kuro Neko.

Quedé tiesa. Ese maldito ¡Lo sabía! Esa fachada de "chico bueno" era mentira. Incluso cuando le lancé mi mirada más fulminante, él se mantiene sonriente. Era obvio que tenía una ventaja por encima de mí.

—De acuerdo… —Mascullé sin dejar de mirarlo con odio.

— ¡Genial! —Exclama sonriente, volviendo a su personalidad alegre de hace un rato— Vamos de una vez o llegaremos tarde. —Dijo mientras me jalaba de la muñeca hasta bajar al primer piso.

Durante todo el tramo, de mi departamento hacia la limusina me mordía el labio intentando no vociferar cientos de insultos contra su persona. Cuando me cabreo suelo tener una boca muy sucia.

—Señorita Hatsune ¿Está bien? Se ve muy tensa. —Me preguntó amablemente el conductor de Len. Me sorprendió que supiera mi nombre, supongo que Len se lo habrá dicho.

—Pues…

— ¡Ella está bien! —Me interrumpe Len de pronto antes de que pueda contestar— Solo está en sus… ¡Ejem! "Días".

¡¿QUÉ?!

—Oh… entiendo. —Kiyoteru, si no me equivoco, baja la mirada apenado, evitando el contacto visual al momento que nos abre la puerta de la limusina.

— ¡¿Por qué diablos le dijiste eso?! —Le inquirí una vez dentro del vehículo.

—Porque sabría que se apenaría. Jajaja el pobre Hiyama es muy tímido con esos temas. —Me contestó entre risas. Deseaba molerlo a golpes en ese momento.

—Si vas hacerle bromas a tus empleados, no me uses a mí. —Me alejé de él hacia la ventana en el otro lado, cruzándome de brazos.

—Oh vamos, Miku. No seas tan amargada, es bueno divertirse de vez en cuando. —Dice ese rubio, rodeándome con uno de sus brazos— De hecho estaba pensando hacerle una buena broma a mi recatado padre y tú me serias de buena ayuda. —Sonrió malicioso.

De verdad esa sonrisa me dio muy mala espina. No quería averiguar que broma sería eso y mucho menos porque quería incluirme en ella.

—No pienso ayudarte. —Le digo sería, a lo que Len conserva la sonrisa y saca su móvil de su bolsillo.

—Creo que si lo harás, al menos que quieras que suba esta foto a tu página de seguidoras.

En ese momento Len me enseña una foto mía de cuando perdí la peluca de Kuro Neko, revelando que en realidad soy mujer.

— ¿Cómo diablos…? —Le veo desconcertada, notando como las comisuras de sus labios se hacen más anchas.

— ¿Crees que no te chantajearía sin tener pruebas? —Me pregunta con total normalidad— En fin, dejando las cosas en claro, esto es lo que haremos…

— ¡DETENGAN ESTE MALDITO AUTO! —Exclamo con todas mis fuerzas.

Haciendo caso a mi orden o tal vez por susto, el chófer frenó repentinamente, haciendo que tanto Len como yo, nos fuéramos para adelante.

Una vez recuperé la compostura, abrí la puerta de la limusina y salí.

— ¡Espera, Miku! ¡¿Adónde vas?! —Escucho a Len decir a lo lejos.

— ¡No pienso dejar que un niño ricachón idiota como tú me manipule de esa manera! —Le contesto sin parar de caminar. No tengo idea de a donde me dirijo, pero no me detengo por nada.

— ¡Espera! —Siento el agarré de Len en mi brazo. Rápidamente me giró y le golpeo con mi libro de álgebra (el cual es muy grueso) para que me suelte— ¡Hey! ¡Auch, no! ¡Deja de hacer eso!

— ¡No hasta que me sueltes! —Le digo sin parar de golpearlo, pero entonces el me detiene tomando de la muñeca. Ahora me tiene agarrada con ambas manos y me tiene muy cerca de él— O-oye…

—Lo siento.

No sé si fue por la forma en que ha dicho esas palabras o por la forma en que me miraba, con esos grandes y expresivos orbes azules, pero inevitablemente sentí un escalofrió recorriendo mi espina. Es la primera vez que siento algo así, es extraño y al mismo tiempo me molesta.

Tragué duro, para desviar mi mirada hacia otro lado.

—E-está bien… —Le contesté avergonzada— Pero debes dejar de chantajearme de esa manera.

—Pero solo así logro hacer que quieras pasar tiempo conmigo. —Me dice haciendo un puchero.

—Tienes un modo muy extraño de hacer amistades. —Me suelto de su agarré para guardar mi libro en mi mochila y le miré fijamente— ¿Entonces qué haremos?

—Mmmm… ¡Tengo una idea! —Dice al momento que alza un dedo al aire. Yo espero impaciente lo que diría— Pero te diré más tarde, porque ya es tarde para clases.

Le hubiese pegado otra vez de no ser porque lo que decía era cierto.

—De acuerdo. —Suelto un suspiro y como ya se hizo costumbre, Len toma de mi mano sin preguntar, arrastrándome con él de vuelta a la limusina, donde su chófer nos espera.

—Lamento lo de hace un rato. —Le digo al hombre de lentes.

—Está bien, señorita Hatsune. No se preocupe. Mi trabajo es obedecer las órdenes de la familia Kagamine y de sus amistades.

—Bueno, no de todas, solo las especiales. —Dice Len al momento que me mira y sonríe.

De verdad, en estos momentos no sé qué creer.

* * *

Ya en el colegio, Len tuvo la decencia de esta vez dejarme en la esquina para evitar alborotos, pero igual, no faltaron quienes me preguntaron por él, a lo que yo les ignoré y me fui directo al edificio en busca de mis amigas.

—Aaaaww ¿Acaso tu novio te dejo hoy, Hatsune? —Escuché decir a Tei entre toda la multitud.

Simplemente seguí mi camino, ignorándola al igual que al resto, dejando que ella creyera lo que quisiera. No tenía ganas de lidiar con ella.

Aparte de eso, el día estuvo bastante tranquilo, incluso a la hora del almuerzo, creí que Teto y Meiko me preguntarían igual por Len, pero estuvieron hablando de otras tonterías, como de cuando sería la próxima convención.

— ¿Piensas ir como Kuro en esta convención que viene? —Me preguntó de pronto Haku.

—Ah, realmente no estoy muy segura. —Le contesto mientras miro mi almuerzo— Luego de lo que pasó en la anterior.

— ¡Eso me recuerda! —Teto se levanta de pronto y me mira seria— ¿Qué fue de esa chica que te pidió que salieras con ella? —Me cuestionó al momento que arqueaba una ceja.

— ¡Es verdad! Nunca nos dijiste que fue lo que pasó. —Le secundó Meiko, a lo que yo me puse más nerviosa aun.

—E-eh, no pasó nada… —Contesté nerviosa y desviando mi vista hacia otra parte, evitando topar con la mirada interrogante de mis amigas.

—No sabes mentir. —Dice Meiko muy seria. Yo simplemente como disimuladamente— ¿Acaso pasó algo malo que no nos puedes contar?

—Ah… la verdad es que…

— ¡Buenos días, chicas! —Alguien saludó amablemente.

Temerosa, me giró a ver de quien se trataba y suspiro tranquila al toparme con un par de ojos verdes.

—Yuma, has venido como te dije. Me alegra. —Dije sonriente. Mi amigo por su parte se rasca la mejilla apenado y sonríe levemente.

—Eeehh… sí. No quería que pensaras que me avergüenza hablarte o algo por el estilo. —Respondió tímido. Se me hace raro verle actuar así ¿Tal vez es por la presencia de las chicas?

—Así que tú eres el famoso Yuma. —Habla de pronto Teto. No sé por qué, pero el tono de voz que usó me dio mala espina— Miku nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

—Oh ¿En serio?

—En serio. —Contesté sonriendo— Eres de los pocos amigos que no me avergüenzan. —Miro a Meiko y a Teto— ¡Como Haku!

— ¿Q-Que dices, Miku? Teto y-y Meiko también son buenas amigas. —Decía nerviosa Haku, pues las miradas rencorosas de Meiko y Teto estaban encima de ella. Yo solo reí.

—No dije que fueran malas amigas, solo que me avergüenzan en ocasiones. —Le di un mordisco a mi sándwich.

— ¡Pero así nos quieres! —Se lanza Meiko. No tarda en unirse Teto también y de último Haku.

—Supongo que no tengo opción… —Digo sin soltar mi sándwich.

—Hahaha me alegra ver que estas en buenas manos. —Comenta Yuma, quien observaba tranquilamente toda la escena— ¿Quién diría que te vería haciendo amistades con mujeres cuando tú muchas veces dijiste que no querías?

—Era muy tonta en ese entonces.

— ¿Y no lo eres ahora? —Me interroga el pelirosa sonriendo y arqueando una ceja.

—Solo un poquito. —Dije sonriéndole igual.

—Le ha llamado tonta a Miku y ella no le ha golpeado. —Escuché susurrar a Teto.

—Eso es porque Yuma es un caso especial. —Me giré para verlas y las tres temblaron— En fin ¿Quieres comer con nosotras? —Le pregunté al chico ojiverde pero él solamente volvió a rascarse la cabeza mientras reía tímido.

—Creo que será para otra ocasión. Igual, el almuerzo está por terminar. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Entiendo. Bueno, entonces nos vemos la próxima.

—Sí, claro. Cuídense, chicas. —Yuma se despidió y finalmente se retiró. Yo simplemente solté un suspiro de calma. Estaba agradecida de que hubiese intervenido de pronto.

— ¿Qué ha sido ese suspiro? —Me cuestionó de la nada Meiko con una sonrisa "sospechosa".

—No, nada. Solo pensaba.

— ¿En tu amigo? —Le escucho preguntar a Haku. SI no la conociera diría que estaba insinuando algo, pero ella no es ese tipo de chicas— Es muy agradable.

—Lo sé, es un chico muy genial. —Les digo sincera y sonreí por lo bajo recordando cuando Yuma me defendía de los chicos que me molestaban en el colegio. Antes de él quien lo hacía era mi hermano y después fue Meiko.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, siempre había alguien que me defendía ¿Qué implicaba eso? ¿Acaso no era capaz de defenderme yo sola?

El timbre sonó indicando que el descanso había terminado. Mis amigas y yo nos levantamos de nuestra mesa y cada una se dirigió a su clase.

Luego de tan tranquilas horas en el colegio, deseaba que el resto del día siguiera así, sin embargo recordé que había quedado verme con Len hoy, lo que significaba que seguro me iría muy mal. Fácilmente podría no ir a verme con él, pero seguro iría a mi departamento a buscarme y no necesitaba pasar por otro momento incómodo con mi vecina Kokone.

Luego de escabullirme de Teto y las demás -porque seguramente me espetarían a donde me iba-, fui hasta un pequeño parque donde Len ya me esperaba junto con su chófer.

—Buenas tardes, linda señorita. —Me saludó con galantería. Como siempre le ignoré.

—Basta de rodeos, Kagamine. Dime de que va la idea que mencionaste en la mañana.

—Ok, ok. No seas tan ruda. —Hizo un mohín. Yo simplemente me crucé de brazos— Estaba pensando que tú y yo podríamos hacer una apuesta.

— ¿Apuesta…? —Aquello no me olía bien— ¿Qué clase de apuesta?

—Una en la que si tú ganas, te ayudare para aumentar la fama de Kuro Neko y aparte te ayudare a promocionar tu manga.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

— ¿Q-Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso? —Le cuestioné. Él simplemente rió.

— ¿No recuerdas, Miku-chan? Tú misma me lo contaste, al igual que tu sueño de ir al AFA y ser reconocida como mangaka. Me lo dijiste cuando era Ritsu. —Len pasó su brazo por mi cintura y me acercó a él— ¿Recuerdas, Miku? Ese tiempo cuando confiabas en mí y me considerabas tu amigo.

— ¡Eso fue antes de saber que eras un chico travesti y pervertido! —Exclamé empujándolo para liberarme de su agarre. Él estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero no le di la oportunidad— Bueno… Tu apuesta suena tentadora.

— ¿Pero? —Volvió a acercarse a mí con una sonrisa falsa.

— ¿Qué pasa si tu ganas?

—Oh, eso… —De pronto Len empezó a reír de una manera extraña que hizo que me sintiera nerviosa. En definitiva no era nada bueno— Si tú pierdes… —Se acercó a susurrar en mi oído— Tendrás que ser mi novia.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Me alejé súbitamente de él— ¡Jamás haría eso! ¡Y menos de un pervertido como tú!

— ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme pervertido? —Se queja observándome con fastidio— Escucha, no seriamos novios de verdad, sería algo fingido y seria solamente por un tiempo.

Le miré con ojos entrecerrados. Algo me olía mal de todo esto, realmente no estaba segura si aceptar lo que él proponía.

—No lo sé… —Le di la espalda, pero siento su mano encima de mi hombro para hacer que me girara. Se toma muchas libertades para tocarme.

—Hey, no tienes nada que temer si estas segura de ganar la apuesta.

— ¿Pero cómo sé que esto no es un engaño? —Le cuestiono mientras le señalo con mi dedo índice.

—Pues para que veas que puedes confiar en mí… —Aprovechando la cercanía que había entre nosotros, me abrazó fuertemente— Dejare que tú elijas de que será la competencia.

Entonces finalmente me sentí en confianza. Aquello sí que se escuchaba bien y podría escoger algo que me diera ventaja sobre él, asegurando mi victoria.

—De acuerdo. —Dije tranquila y rompiendo el abrazo de entre nosotros pero sin brusquedad— ¿Te parece una partida de videojuegos?

—Oh, vaya… Hace tiempo que no juego… Bueno, en realidad la vez que jugué contigo en tu departamento fue la primera vez en meses. —Se excusaba mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Yo fruncí el ceño viéndole molesta, al parecer ello le hizo reaccionar— ¡Ah, pero claro! ¡No tengo problema!

—Genial, en ese caso sígueme. —Le hice una señal con el dedo. Él solo sonrió y empezó a caminar detrás de mí.

Luego de un rato, llegamos a mismo salón de arcade donde solamente ayer igual había tenido una apuesta y obviamente salí victoriosa. Hoy ocurriría exactamente lo mismo, porque sabía que juego elegir para esta ocasión.

La vez anterior había ganado por poco debido a que no había jugado un buen juego de pelea en tiempo, sin embargo si había algún tipo de juego en el que era buena y solía practicar mucho era…

— ¿Un shooter? —Len arqueaba una ceja mientras me veía teniendo un control en su mano, yo igual llevaba uno.

— ¿Algún problema con eso? —Le inquirí. El negó con la cabeza, pero le notaba muy nervioso— Una partida de "Halo" en modo asesino. Quien mate al otro, gana; así de simple.

— ¿Solo una partida? —Me mira esta vez sin ocultar su mortificación ¿Qué tan malo podía ser en este tipo de juegos? No parecía ser un _noob*._

—Sí, solo una. —Sentencié y con el control del Xbox inicié el juego.

La pantalla estaba dividida en dos, un lado era el punto de vista de Len y el otro del mío. El juego empezó y realmente no nos encontrábamos muy lejos del otro. Sin pensarlo dos veces avancé en dirección donde mi contrincante para enfrentarle, pero él a diferencia mío empezó a escapar.

— ¡Oye ¿Qué haces?! ¡No seas cobarde y ven a enfrentarme!

—Dijiste que el que mate al otro pierde, en otras palabras, mientras no muera estaré bien y para evitar eso debo estar lejos de ti. —Decía al momento que hacía que su personaje subiera a una de las naves del juego y así alejarse más de mí.

—De verdad que eres un cobarde. —Apresure a mi personaje a subirse en uno de los vehículos de tierra en los cuales descansaba un tipo de bazuca con la pude equiparme— No dejare que te me escapes. —Una vez encontré un buen punto, tomé de la bazuca apuntando al personaje de Len en lo alto y le disparé, no tanto a él, sino a su nave.

— ¡Demonios! —Vociferó. Yo solo reí viendo como intentaba llevar el control de la nave, pero esta se estrelló inevitablemente.

—Ahora sí, voy por ti. —Le advertí subiéndome nuevamente al vehículo de tierra y así manejar hasta donde se había estrellado, pero él empezó a correr buscando ocultarse— ¡Puedes huir, pero no esconderte, Kagamine!

— ¡Solo mírame! —Decía mientras le veía apretando desesperado el botón de correr y de las flechas, al igual que las palancas que controlaban donde veía.

— ¡Len, puedo ver dónde vas a esconderte al mirar tu pantalla!

— ¡Pues no lo hagas, eso es trampa!

—Joder, contigo… —Deje que Len siguiera huyendo, pues viendo las direcciones que tomaba a través de su lado de la pantalla, supe que se dirigía a un callejón sin salida y así fue.

— ¿Qué? ¡Espera! ¡E-estaba seguro de que había un teletransportador aquí!

—Ese era en el otro edificio, imbécil. —Le dije una vez mi personaje le encontró— ¿Ahora si me enfrentaras?

—Supongo que no tengo opción… —Respondió con resignación.

Terminando de decir dichas palabras, Len me disparó intentando tomarme de sorpresa, pero no le funcionó, pues logré esquivar a tiempo y me lancé encima de él logrando hacer que soltara su arma y ahora sí, le tenía completamente acorralado, con el arma apuntándole.

—Creo que aquí termina todo. —Me volteé a ver a Len que estaba sentado a mi izquierda. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, pero estaba más tranquilo de lo que pensaba.

—Sí, tienes razón, esto termina aquí… —Len me miró sonriendo de una manera que me hizo girar mi vista nuevamente a la pantalla.

¿De dónde carajos se había equipado de una espada de energía?

Quise dispararle, pero él fue más rápido, me golpeó y luego me apuñaló con la espada en mi estómago. Una vez el cuerpo de mi personaje cayó al suelo, no completamente satisfecho, el personaje de Len lanzó una granada a mi cadáver y este salió volando.

El lado de mi pantalla se tiño de rojo…

—Bueno, creo que he ganado. —Dijo sin borrar aquella sonrisa maliciosa y ahora más amplia al haber salido victorioso.

Por mi parte yo me encontraba fría, aun observando la pantalla con el control en mis manos, las cuales temblaban ¿Cómo era todo eso posible?

Estaba molesta, cabreada, enfurecida. No solo había perdido en una competencia por primera vez, no solo había perdido la apuesta viéndome forzada a ser la novia falsa de Len, no solo había perdido de manera humillante, había perdido en mi área, en mi zona, en aquello en lo que se supone que soy buena, la mejor por encima de muchos.

Mierda, sentí que lloraría del coraje.

—S-si… haz ganado… —Dejo caer el control y me levanto de mi lugar. Len ya lo había hecho para verme por encima del hombro.

—Eso quiere decir que ahora serás mi linda novia. —Se acerca a mí a tomándome de mi mentón. Yo le aparte.

—Novia "falsa" según tú aclaraste. —Le vi furiosa.

—Es lo mismo. —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Luego de eso, ya no le miraba, estaba viendo el suelo decepcionada. Me había confiado, cometí el mismo error que Akaito ayer, subestime a mi competidor y perdí. Ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias de ello y eso me enfurecía más de la cuenta.

—Oye, Miku…

— ¿Qué quieres? —Le contesté secamente.

—Estaba pensando, ahora que somos "novios", tal vez podría ayudarte con lo de Kuro Neko y tu manga… —Dijo volviéndose a encoger de hombros con las manos en sus bolsillos.

— ¿Qué? —Le miré sorprendida, pero me doy cuenta de lo que hace y entonces nuevamente mi ánimo se va directo al suelo— Mira Len, si haces esto por lastima…

—No es por eso. —Me interrumpe y luego sonríe dulcemente— Quiero hacer esto porque quiero apoyarte, después de todo para eso están los amigos. —Posó su mano en mi cabeza, revolviendo así un poco mi cabello, el cual ya de por si siempre está sin peinar.

—E-eh… Gracias… —Miro el suelo apenada. Realmente no espere aquello por parte de Len y no sé qué decir realmente en ese momento. De pronto, nuevamente la mano de él toma mi mentón, haciendo que mire a verle.

—No es nada. No soy tan mala persona como tú crees. —Se cruzó de brazos sonriente— Espero que esto te lo demuestre.

—Bueno, todo será dependiendo si de verdad me ayudas con lo de Kuro Neko o si lo arruinas todo.

— ¡Por favor, mujer! ¡Solo mira con quien estás hablando! —Len se señala a su mismo e inevitablemente suelto una risita. Por alguna razón me ha dado gracia aquello— Soy el hijo del gran Leo Kagamine y todo lo que él toca se vuelve oro. Puedo asegurarte que yo haré que triunfes. —Me dice muy confiado. Realmente quiero creerle.

—De acuerdo Len… Confiare en ti en esto… —Le digo sincera y sonriendo levemente.

— ¡Qué bien! Ahora escucha… —Empezamos a caminar juntos hacia la salida del arcade— Como te voy ayudar en esto de Kuro Neko, dejare que tengas cierto control sobre mí para que me guíes en lo que realmente quieres. —Yo asentí escuchándole atenta— Pero tu igual debes dejar que yo tenga un poco de control en esto de nuestro "noviazgo".

—De acuerdo. —Vi que Len estaba a punto de exclamar algo en festejo, pero hablé antes—Pero primero dime a que viene todo esto ¿Por qué quieres que finja ser tu novia?

—Oh bueno, sobre eso. —Len se llevó una mano en su barbilla haciendo una expresión pensativa y luego me mira con esa sonrisa maliciosa que me pone los pelos de punta— Es parte de la broma aquella de la que te mencioné hoy más temprano.

— ¿Te refieres a esa broma que quieres hacer contra tu padre…?

— ¡Exacto! Escucha, mi padre hará en unos meses una cena de gala especial por el aniversario de su compañía y en esta quiere proponerme como nuevo miembro de la junta directiva, forzadamente, claro.

— ¿Proponerte? ¿No la compañía es suya? —Pregunté confundida.

—Así es, pero ese tipo de decisiones las toman los inversionistas y los empresarios principales de la compañía. Debido a que ellos son los que pagan, tienen cierto poder por encima de mi padre. Si ellos no están de acuerdo de que yo vaya a ser de ayuda en la compañía, pues no dejaran que me una.

—Ya veo… —Dije ciertamente asombrada. Había muchas cosas que yo no sabía respecto a esos temas, en parte porque nos los entiendo y me aburren. Por ello prefiero tomar más el camino del artista, aunque en ese camino no ganas tanto como los empresarios, aunque todo depende del buen negocio que puedas hacer— ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?

—Pienso gastarle una buena broma a mi padre ese día, obviamente.

— ¿Pero dónde entro yo en ello? —Le cuestiono cada vez más confundida.

—Bueno, mi padre quiere que lleve una linda pareja, una chica que llene "sus expectativas" y que pueda conocer antes de la fiesta para estar seguro de que no me avergonzara y de paso a él. —Explicaba haciendo una mala mueca.

— ¿Y tú de verdad crees que puedo llenar las expectativas de tu padre? ¡Solo mírame! —Le grite parándome enfrente de él.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? —Arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Ah…? ¿No ves cómo estoy? —Le cuestiono cada vez más molesta y hasta desesperada.

—Yo veo a una chica muy linda que solo necesita un leve cambio de imagen para lucir bien. —Comentó haciéndome sonrojar un poco.

— ¿No hubiese sido más fácil escoger ya una chica linda? —Le miré un tanto triste— ¿Por qué perder el tiempo conmigo?

—Escucha, Miku… —Len suspira y se acerca un poco más a mí— Yo no quiero, ni busco una relación en este momento… Si fuese a buscar una chica "linda", seguro que ella querría algo más. Lo que necesito ahora es a alguien inteligente que sepa actuar bien como si fuera una novia, pero sin serlo realmente y sé que tú puedes hacer eso porque no eres como las demás.

Abrí mis ojos cada vez más y más asombrada de lo que Len decía.

— ¿De qué hablas…?

—De que eres alguien especial, Miku. —Sonrió— Así que… ¿Podre contar con tu ayuda? —Yo bajé la mirada llevando mi mano al pecho. Mi corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido y eso me molestaba. Seguro debía estar sonrojada igual— Bueno, incluso si no quieres, debes hacerlo por la apuesta.

De vuelta a la realidad. Miré a Len molesta y él solo rió descaradamente.

—Si serás idiota… —Suspiré resignada—De acuerdo, te ayudare… Aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo con eso del cambio de imagen… —Mascullé aquello ultimo por lo bajo.

— ¡Ja, no te preocupes! Te prometo que aun mantendrás tu estilo. —Dijo muy seguro de sus palabras— Tampoco es como si te fuese a obligar a vestirte y actuar como esas chicas plásticas que tanto aborreces.

—Espero que no… —Le veía aun molesta.

— ¡Puedes confiar en mí! —Me ofreció su mano.

Al hacer eso, yo solo me quede mirándola. Sabía que si tomaba esa mano no habría vuelta atrás. Si tomaba esa mano me estaba sentenciando a lo que serían días más horribles y locos de los que había experimentado estas semanas. Sí, todo sería un caos seguramente, sin embargo, si tomaba esa mano estaría cada vez más cerca de mi sueño y eso era algo a lo que no me podía negar.

Mi futuro estaba justo frente de mí, su cabello era rubio dorado, sus ojos azules y tenía una sonrisa incierta, una sonrisa difícil de descifrar, una sonrisa que escondía algo que bien podría ser malo o bueno, pero no lo sabría hasta arriesgarme.

—De acuerdo… —Susurré— Confiare en ti, Len. —tomé su mano.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por los reviews y favs :'D ¡Y bienvenidos los nuevos seguidores! Ojala se animen a comentar también nwn**_

 ** _Kimi no Sakura:_** _Pues en primera, muchísimas gracias por tus lindas palabras :'3 reviews como los tuyos son los que mas me inspiran para seguir adelante escribiendo! Estaba temerosa con la aceptación de este fanfic, especialmente porque esta es una historia que escribe hace tiempo con personajes originales y lo que hice aquí es asignarle a cada Vocaloid el papel de mis oc uwu (La ventaja de que los Vocaloid no tengan personalidad canon)._

 _Ya pronto se irán uniendo más personajes como suelo hacer en todos mis fanfics, no me gusta desperdiciar a ningún Vocaloid X3 y no te preocupes, con suerte Rin sale en el siguiente capitulo y si, ella esta igual de loca que Len o incluso peor XDD Adoro escribir humor y pues en esta historia sobre todo estará cargado de ese genero, aunque en algunos momentos contaremos con un poco de drama, porque eso nunca falta en mis fics uwu Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado igual!~_

 ** _AI tsukiyomi:_** _Creo que ha casi todos les gusta las personalidades que les di a los Vocaloid XDD me alegra mucho que te guste, muchas gracias por el review y por seguir mi fic :'3_

 ** _Mi-chan:_** _"Ortografía casi perfecta", morí con eso XDD pero es verdad, siempre fallo en algo :I soy medio despistada, pero en fin, gracias por las palabras, de verdad que me alegra mucho que este fanfic este gustando tanto. Las personalidades de Len y Miku son de unos oc que cree para esta historia y me sorprende que quedaran tan bien owo estoy acostumbrada a ponerle a Miku la personalidad de loquilla y a Len el de tsundere (? pero me encanta igual como han quedado para este fanfic~ ¡Si y de nuevo gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar review ;u;)/_

 ** _Ely p:_** _Comprendo lo que es estar sin internet es horrible ;u; otra persona que les gusta sus personalidades y que se ha divertido XDD me alegra, porque es el punto de este fic nwn (Y hacer llorar mas adelante (?). Len es bastante manipulador, solo te advierto ewe Mas bien es Miku quien lo matara a él porque ella es quien sufre y cuando salga Rin sufrirá mas XD soy malvada (? Tei tiene un papel importante en la historia, así que hay que estar pendiente de ella como de cada personaje ;3_

 ** _Anemona:_** _Jajajaja ok, no te hago bullying XDD más adelante Len mostrara su lado "femenino", así como Miku ha mostrado su lado masculino en estos últimos capítulos uwu De hecho él es más fashion que Miku y sabe más de moda que ella (? Gracias por tu review nwn)/_

 _..._

 _*Noob: Novato, principiante. (Supongo que ya algunos conocerán este termino, pero para quienes no, les dejo el significado)_

 _Y este fue el capitulo 3 ¿Y ustedes que dicen? ¿Podrían confiar en Len? ¿Realmente sus intenciones serán "buenas"? ¿Dejare de hacer tantas preguntas? (? Ya se sabrá conforme vaya avanzando la historia y bueno, espero traerles pronto la actualización :3_

 _En fin, nos leemos hasta la próxima! Cuídense!~_

 ** _Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


	4. Capitulo 4 - Para Mejor

**_¡Hola, gente!_**

 _Mitsui aparece a darles señales de vida con un nuevo capitulo de "Mi Ángel"._

 _Lamento mucho la espera, ademas de estar ocupado ando escribiendo nuevas historias de otros fandoms, pero también de esta OTP uwu pero para compensar como siempre les traigo un capitulo de más de 7000, así que no se pueden quejar -w-)/_

 _¡Espero que este capitulo les guste mucho!_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Vocaloid no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para_ _ **YAMAHA Corporation**_ _y_ _ **CRYPTON Future Media**_ _._

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 4 —** "Para Mejor"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Te odio tanto... —Le dije al espejo, pero no a mí misma, sino la persona que se reflejaba atrás mío, con las manos en mis hombros y sonriendo de una manera que solo podría describirse como descarada.

Era obvio, estaba disfrutando del momento y yo... yo solo quería matarlo con mis propias manos en ese instante.

Pero bueno, antes de continuar por esta parte, hay que contar desde el principio del día para explicar cómo llegué a esta situación.

— ¡Buenos días, Miku! —Me saludó Len, siempre tan amable a la hora de ir a buscarme.

—Buenos días, Kagamine... —Le contesté sin muchas ganas.

—Uhm... ¿Acaso no has dormido bien últimamente? —preguntó acercándose a mi mientras me miraba con preocupación.

—E-estoy bien... —Me aleje de él— Solo tuve algo de insomnio anoche... eso es todo.

—Uhm, bueno... con o sin insomnio no evitaras el paseo de hoy ¿Sabes? —Comentó sonriendo de lado.

—Lo sé... —bufé con fastidio— dejaste eso en claro con tus veinte mensajes de anoche.

—Que bien, pero en fin, vámonos de una vez. —Dijo para hacerme una señal y empezar a caminar.

Yo le seguí estando a su lado y llevando conmigo una lata de zumo de tomate, la cual abrí, llamando la atención de él.

— ¿Qué tanto miras?

—Es que hoy te ves mucho más del asco que lo normal... Sin ofender. —Intentó sonar amable sin mucho éxito. Yo solo chasqueé la lengua— ¿Qué desayunaste?

Le miré al momento que bebía de mi zumo y apunte la lata de dicha bebida como respuesta a su pregunta. Una expresión de indignación reemplazó su expresión calmada de siempre.

— ¡¿Qué?! Dios, no puedo creerlo... —Len suspiró pesadamente y me tomó de mi muñeca— Te llevaré a comer un verdadero desayuno.

— ¡Ouch! ¡Oye, me lastimas! —Me quejé, pero al oír que me invitaría a comer, me quede en silencio y por primera (y única) ocasión, estaba feliz de ser "amiga" de este detestable rubio.

* * *

Luego de salir del edificio, nos encontramos con Kiyoteru, el cual ya nos esperaba con la limusina como siempre. En seguida nos acercamos, abrió la puerta del vehículo dejándome entrar primero y luego a Len.

El viaje no duró mucho, en un par de minutos llegamos a una enorme plaza de tres pisos, a la cual ya había ido con anterioridad junto con Meiko y las chicas para ir al cine que había allí; aquella plaza era un lindo lugar para pasear y divertirse si es que contabas con dinero suficiente o ya te habían pagado la quincena, pero seguro allí se gastaba todo.

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí? Creí que iríamos a comer. —Volteo a ver a Len, el cual me niega con la cabeza manteniendo su falsa sonrisa de siempre.

—Oh, mi querida Miku ¿Acaso no sabes que la mejor cafetería de la ciudad se encuentra aquí? —Me preguntó con tono galante a lo que yo entrecerré los ojos.

—La verdad no, solo vengo aquí por el cine, no tengo dinero para hacer otra cosa.

—Pues eso cambia hoy. —Len sacó su billetera. Por un momento creí que sacaría un fajo de billetes, pero en realidad lo que sacó fue una tarjeta de crédito. Ese maldito niño mimado— ¿Acaso no agradeces tener un amigo como yo en este momento?

—Dependerá de la comida que vayas a comprarme con esa tarjetita. —Le digo ladeando levemente la cabeza y sonriéndole retadoramente.

—Claro, claro.

Finalmente ambos entramos a la plaza. Como siempre y siendo fin de semana, el lugar estaba lleno de gente, aunque no tan abarrotado como en la ciudad, supongo que siendo un lugar tan "exclusivo", solo un cierto grupo podría darse el gusto de pasarse por allí, por lo que me sentía ciertamente desubicada.

—Hey ¿Dónde está la famosa cafetería? —Le pregunté a Len intentando seguirle el paso. Caminaba muy rápido.

—En el tercer piso. —Me contestó tomando de mi muñeca para apresurarnos a entrar a uno de los elevadores que había allí.

Justo al momento que Len y yo entramos vimos a un muchacho que corría a nuestra dirección, pidiéndonos que detengamos el elevador. En ese momento, el idiota de Kagamine alza la mano para, lo que yo creo, será detener las puertas automáticas, pero solo se despide burlonamente del desgraciado chico, cuyo rostro casi se estrella contra las puertas.

—Eres un maldito. —Le digo sin remordimiento. Él solo asienta y sonríe como si lo que le he dicho fuera un cumplido— ¿Por qué no le dejaste entrar?

En ese momento los ojos azules de Len se plantan en mí. Hay algo raro en ellos, es una mirada diferente a las cuales le he visto en el poco tiempo que llevo conociéndolo.

De pronto me encuentro acorralada entre él y la pared del elevador. Fue tan rápido que no pude defenderme o hacer algo para evitar su siguiente acción, tomarme por las muñecas.

—Quería pasar un momento a solas contigo. —Me dice mientras me sonríe y se acerca a mí, acortando cada vez más la distancia entre ambos.

— ¿P-pero qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? —Le cuestionó queriendo sonar amenazante, pero mi voz es apenas audible ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo?

Mi rostro está ardiendo y empeora más al sentir la respiración de Len, la cual se entremezcla con la mía. Aprieto los labios y cierro los ojos en espera de lo inevitable, sin embargo, aquello no sucede, por lo que algo temerosa abro lentamente uno de mis ojos, notando como Len me mira detenidamente.

—Tal como esperaba. —Me suelta, alejándose de mí como si nada.

— ¿E-eh? —Le miro confundida y con el rostro aun ardiendo.

—Te ves adorable avergonzada. —Dice sonriendo con superioridad, con una mano en la barbilla y otra en la cintura— Eso definitivamente ayudara en tu imagen. —Concluyó al momento en que las puertas del elevador se abrieron y sale primero.

Aun soy un manojo de nervios cuando salgo detrás de él, pero hago todo lo posible para recuperar la compostura y actuar como si lo de hace un momento no ha pasado. Si le daba mucha importancia, seguro Len "ganaría".

— ¡Hey, mira, Miku! —Me habla de pronto. Yo alzó la mirada sin muchos ánimos y veo donde él está señalando— Esa es la cafetería de la cual te hablaba.

Tal como Len dice, al final del pasillo por el cual caminamos, hay una cafetería, bastante escondida y de aspecto "humilde" en comparación al resto de los establecimientos en el mismo piso.

—Vamos a entrar antes de que se acabe el horario del desayuno. —Apresurado, Len toma de mi muñeca, jalándome con él hasta la cafetería.

Al abrir la puerta, pude escuchar claramente el sonido de una campanilla, la cual al parecer está colocada encima del marco. Justo en ese momento, desde los que atienden la caja, los cocineros y los meseros nos dan la bienvenida a Len y a mí.

—Es un lugar bastante peculiar. —Comento ya estando sentada con Kagamine en una mesa que él ha escogido, a lado de una gran vidriera, por lo que puedo ver la ciudad desde allí. Estamos desde muy alto.

—Es mi favorito. —Él responde mientras lee un menú. En ese momento un mesero se acerca a nuestro lado.

— ¿Qué les sirvo? —pregunta amablemente el pelirrojo que lleva una curita pegada en la mejilla izquierda. Su color de cabello me hace recordar un poco al idiota de Akaito, solo que simpático.

—Unas crepas de manzanas y canela para mí. —Responde Len sin quitar su mirada del menú— Y los pancakes especiales para la hermosa dama. —Esta vez su mirada se centra en mí y yo solo tuerzo la boca.

— ¿Para beber mientras que desean?

— ¿Un café está bien? —Vuelve a mirarme y yo solo asiento.

—Claro, en un momento se los traigo, joven Kagamine. —Me sorprendo al escuchar que el mesero le ha dicho su nombre.

—Gracias, Akira-san. —Sonríe amistosamente el rubio justo al momento que el otro chico se retira.

— ¿Habrá algún lugar donde vayamos en el cual no te conozcan? —Le pregunto, a lo que Len simplemente se encoge de hombros.

— ¿Pues qué esperas? Estos son lugares a los que suele ir constantemente, así que es normal que sepan mi nombre. —Se reclina en la silla y apoya un brazo en el respaldo de esta— Se podría decir que soy algo así como su cliente predilecto.

—Más bien debe ser por todo el dinero que tienes o por tu apellido.

Al decir eso ultimo, noto que por un momento la expresión de Len cambia a una de molestia. Tal vez no debí haber comentado eso.

—Tal vez… —Se sienta correctamente justo en el instante en que el chico llamado Akira nos trae nuestro café americano— Me gusta pensar más que es lo primero.

—Bueno, cuando quieres puedes ser simpático… —Comento muy bajo al momento en que llevó la taza de café a mis labios.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada…

A los quince minutos de que nos trajeran nuestro café, el mesero finalmente apareció trayendo nuestras órdenes. Las crepas de Len se veían deliciosas, pero nada comparado a la torre de seis pancakes que se me fue servido. Llevaba chocolate fundido encima, rebanadas de plátano alrededor y para cerrar con broche de oro, una bola de helado de vainilla adornando arriba.

— ¿Q-qué demonios…? —Miro mi plato maravillada ¿de verdad todo eso es para mí?

—Ojala lo disfrutes. —Menciona Len una vez ha empezado a comer de lo suyo haciendo uso de los cubiertos.

Normalmente yo tengo una manera desastrosa de comer, pero al hallarme en un lugar tan bonito como aquella cafetería, además de tener la discreta vista de Len encima, decido imitarlo un poco e igual tomar del cuchillo y tenedor que descansan al lado izquierdo de mi plato.

Aunque fue un tanto difícil comer los pancakes de un modo tan "elegante" (especialmente cortarlos sin que la torre se derrumbara), logré acabarlos, dejando el plato completamente limpio ante la expresión de sorpresa de Len.

— ¿Qué? ¿Nunca habías visto a una mujer comer unos pancakes?

—Oh ¿entonces si te consideras mujer? —Le lancé mi servilleta hecha bolita— Siendo sincero no imagine que los acabarías todos, pero eres una chica diferente, Hatsune Miku y eso es interesante.

—Ojala más personas hallaran mi "diferencia" como algo interesante y no como algo extraño o malo.

—Ya sabes cómo es la sociedad, querida. —Len hace una señal al mesero pelirrojo para que le traiga la cuenta— Si mi padre supiera que me visto como mujer seguro que me deshereda.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué haces eso? —Le pregunto. No me responde de inmediato ya que está concentrado pagando el desayuno.

Una vez el chico Akira le devuelve su tarjeta de crédito y Len le da una propina muy considerada, ambos salimos de la cafetería y él finalmente me mira para contestarme.

— ¿Y tú por qué te vistes con ropas de hombre, Miku? —Le veo confundida— Me contaste que fue para llamar la atención de tu hermano y así él te tomara en cuenta, pero ¿acaso no funciono? ¿Por qué seguir vistiéndote así si ya no es necesario?

Pude haber contestado algo como que le había tomado gusto a estar así o que tal vez fue para escandalizar a mis padres o tal vez era porque las cosas de chicas no iban conmigo, pero al pensar en ello con profundidad, ni yo sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—De acuerdo, no volveré a cuestionarte las cosas que haces en tu vida. —Me crucé de brazos bufando.

—Que amable de tu parte. —Dijo sonriéndome levemente.

Por un momento me perdí viéndole, que tardé en darme en cuenta a donde nos dirijamos.

— ¿Qué lugar es este? —Mire al local que estaba frente a mis ojos. Parecía ser una estética, pero igual vendían ropa, lo cual se me hizo bastante raro.

—Este lugar, mi querida Miku… — Me rodeó con un brazo—…es donde tendrás un pequeño cambio de imagen ¿Qué te parece?

— ¿Qué? —Le empujé alejándolo de mi— ¿Y-Ya tan pronto? —Le cuestioné algo espantada.

—Oh, no hay necesidad de ponerse nerviosa. Como te comenté anteriormente, me asegurare de que conserven tu estilo. —Dijo mientras palmeaba mi cabeza. Yo me encogí de hombros.

—D-de acuerdo…

Una vez entramos al lugar, admito que no fue como había imaginado. Por un momento creí que sería un lugar muy rosa, con varios vestidos de niñas colgados por todas partes, pero el interior tenía un remodelado muy moderno donde el color plateado y el morado dominaban; de igual manera, era más grande de lo que se veía por fuera, dividido en dos secciones, una que era la estética y la otra donde se hallaban las ropas de damas y caballeros, todas de marca.

—Oh, pero si es el joven Kagamine. —Alguien dijo a nuestras espaldas— Y con una invitada.

Len y yo giramos, encontrándonos con una atractiva chica, de singular aspecto, pues vestía unas ropas que le daban un aire un tanto futurista. También estaba el detalle de su cabello, blanco, que llevaba corto por detrás, pero largo por delante y digo en verdad largo, pues le llegaba hasta las rodillas y las puntas eran de color fucsia, que se iban decolorándose al subir, hasta quedar blanco como el resto de sus cabellos ¡Vaya pinta!

—Maika-san, cuánto tiempo sin vernos. —Saludó Len con una sonrisa, acercándose para darle un abrazo a dicha mujer.

—Cierto, por un momento creí que te habías olvidado de mi. —La chica hizo un mohín que de inmediato me hizo pensar en Len e inevitablemente solté una risita— Por cierto ¿no me presentaras a tu invitada?

—Oh, sí. —Len pone una mano en mi hombro y me acerca donde ellos— Ella es Maika, mi estilista desde que era pequeño. —La mencionada me da su mano y yo la tomó sonriendo tímidamente— y ella es Miku, mi novia.

Al escuchar eso, tanto la señorita Maika y yo nos tensamos, volteando a ver a Len, el cual sonríe completamente tranquilo.

— ¡¿Novia?! —Exclamamos al mismo tiempo, a lo que Maika me mira extrañada.

De inmediato veo a Kagamine, que sigue sonriendo, pero tiene una mirada que se me hace un tanto extraña, como si intentara decirme algo. Finalmente caigo en cuenta. Cierto, la maldita apuesta.

—A-ah, si… soy la novia de Len. —Contesté tartamudeando un poco.

—Oh vaya… —La estilista me inspecciona, observándome de pies a cabeza. Sé lo que dirá, ella seguro me criticara por mi aspecto— Te sacaste la lotería con esta chica tan linda.

¿Ah? Eso me tomó por sorpresa. No me esperaba tal comentario y al ver detenidamente a la tal Maika, no hayo ni el más mínimo rastro de sarcasmo en sus palabras.

—Lo sé, lástima que ella no se lo crea. —Dice Len, a lo que yo le echo una mirada amenazante, pero él solo ríe.

—No es que no me lo crea, simplemente soy realista. —Respondo secamente y escucho una risita por parte de la mayor.

—Creo que lo que refiere la "realidad", depende de cada uno ¿no? —Comenta ella. Yo solo me encojo de hombros un poco apenada— Yo no juzgo el estilo de nadie ¿sabes? Pero creo que estas ocultando mucho de ti detrás de esas ropas y no me refiero precisamente a tu cuerpo.

Al escuchar eso, me tenso poco.

—Supongo… —Contesté con la mirada baja.

—Sé que el cambio puede asustar un poco, pero a veces esas cosas pueden ser para mejor y puede que te guste. —Maika se para detrás de mí, pasando sus dedos por mis cabellos y observando las puntas de este— Tienes el cabello un poco maltratado, tal vez necesites un tratamiento o un corte, lo dejare en tu decisión.

—Está bien, gracias. —Sonrío sincera y de pronto Len aparece frente a mí con dos vestidos, uno lila y otro celeste— ¿Q-que demonios…?

— ¿Cuál te gusta más?

—Ninguno.

—Oye, prometiste aceptar esto del cambio de imagen. —Infló sus mejillas mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, pero dijiste que conservaría mi estilo y eso en definitivamente NO es mi estilo. —Tomé de una de las prendas para restregárselos en su cara— Además no me gustan los vestidos.

—Uhm… ¿segura con eso? —Dice de pronto sonriéndome de una manera maliciosa.

—Segura. —Le respondí nerviosa pues continuaba con esa molesta sonrisa.

—Que extraño, porque recuerdo haberte visto observando unos lindos vestidos de primavera en una tienda de ropa en el centro.

Al escuchar eso, quede congelada. Inevitablemente me sonrojé por la pena, pero entonces caí en cuenta de algo.

—Espera un momento… ¡¿Acaso tú me estuviste espiando?! —Le espeté señalándolo.

— ¿E-eh? ¡Claro que no! So-solo pasaba por allí de casualidad…

 **Flash Back**

 _Se ve a Miku caminando tranquilamente por el centro dirigiéndose a su edificio luego de un paseo con sus amigas, pero entonces se detiene al pasar por una gran vidriera de una tienda de moda. Los maniquíes exhibidos traen puesto las ropas de la temporada que son en su mayoría elegantes vestidos de colores primaverales._

 _Miku esta tan absorta con dichas prendas, que no sospecha que frente a la acera en la que camina, escondido entre los arbustos, Len se asoma trayendo unos binoculares consigo para poder observarla bien desde lejos._

— _Mmmmm… así que te gustan los vestido primaverales._

— _Joven Kagamine ¿cree que esto es una buena idea? —Le pregunta su chofer Hiyama, el cual lleva puesto un sombrero de arbusto para poder camuflarse._

— _¡Claro que sí! Ahora enciende la limusina que ya empezó a moverse otra vez._

 **De vuelta al ahora.**

—Solo quería ver que llegaras bien a tu casa.

—Si serás un… —Alcé mi puño amenazando con golpearlo, pero entonces Maika apareció.

—Y bien ¿ya tomaron una decisión de cómo quieren que sea el cambio?

—De hecho sí. —Contestó Len antes de que yo si quiera pudiera decir algo— Estaba pensando que deberías cortarle las puntas maltratadas ya que no tienen remedio, igual el cabello le seguirá largo. Respecto a la ropa, blusa negra corset, una falda blanca con borlados, no muy corta, de unos cuatro dedos después de la rodilla. Una chaqueta de mezclilla, azul oscuro por favor y unas botas negras largas.

— ¡Como ordene, su majestad! —Maika dijo en broma y hasta hizo una reverencia antes de ir en busca de todo lo que Len le había pedido.

— ¡H-Hey! ¡Ni quiera preguntaste mis gustos! —Me quejé, pero Len solo me miró con un rostro de indiferencia y sonrió levemente.

—Oh, mi querida Miku, estoy al tanto de tus gustos y por eso elegí por ti, pero te puedo asegurar que te quedara bien todo y en caso de lo contrario, puedes mandarlo al demonio y tú misma escoger lo que crees que te sentara bien.

Me callé debido a que la propuesta de Len no me parecía tan mala. Lo miré unos segundos sin estar del todo segura, pero finalmente acepté.

—De acuerdo, lo haremos a tu manera ¡Por el momento!

— ¡Genial! Bueno ¿Qué tal si tomas asiento para que corten tu cabello?

—Eemm no será muy corto ¿verdad? —Pregunté al momento que me sentaba donde Len me había indicado. De verdad me gustaba tener mi cabello largo.

—No, solo serán las puntas como el señorito Kagamine ha dicho. —Dijo la tal Maika saliendo de la nada, trayendo consigo unas ropas, las cuales le entregó a Len— Sera muy rápido. —Dijo para ponerme la clásica capa de las peluquerías.

Tal como ella dijo, fue más rápido de lo que hubiese esperado. En menos de veinte minutos ya había cortada las puntas de mi cabello. Se notaba la diferencia de cómo lo tenía antes, ahora el cabello ya no me cubría toda la espalda, me llegaba a la mitad de esta.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? —Preguntó Maika amablemente.

—Pues… me gusta. —Confesé un poco avergonzada, pasando mis dedos por mi cabello sin que este se enredara.

—De ahora debes cuidártelo muy bien para que no vuelva a dañarse. También ayudaría cambiar de shampoo para que no esté tan seco ¡Oh, un acondicionador serviría mucho!

—Sí, sí… Ya veremos eso ella y yo. —Interrumpió Len de pronto— Ahora viene mi parte favorita. —Comento trayendo la ropa que había pedido en manos y entregándomela.

—Tú quieres morir ¿verdad? —Le mire amenazante, pero como siempre él no se intimidaba en absoluto.

—No pierdas el tiempo, querida. El vestidor te espera. —Me lo señaló y yo solo pude suspirar.

Una vez en el vestidor, pensaba de qué manera podría matar a Len y después esconder su cadáver, pero luego tuve que concentrarme en cómo ponerme la ropa que él me había dicho. La blusa por ejemplo, era más ajustada de las cuales suelo usar y no sabía de qué manera colocármela. Ni que decir de esas botas tan largas, no sabía que hubieran algunas que llegaran hasta las rodillas, se me hacían algo incomodas.

Ya lista, me debatía en si salir de allí o no. Estaba segura de lo que sucedería cuando Len me viera y no quería tener que romperle la cara por algunos de sus comentarios estúpidos. Pensándolo bien, si deseaba golpearlo, así que salí.

—Oh dios mío… —Dijo de pronto Maika mirándome.

— ¿Qué? ¿Hay algo malo?

—Todo lo contrario. —Sentí repentinamente las manos de Len en mis hombros, el cual me dirigía hasta un espejo de cuerpo completo para que pudiera verme.

Me sorprendí bastante al verme reflejada, más que nada porque no fui capaz de hallarme a mi misma al verme en el espejo. No sé si eso era algo bueno o malo, realmente no me sentía cómoda con lo que traía puesto, especialmente la falda, pero por otro lado Len simplemente sonreía de manera descarada, podía verlo por el reflejo.

—Te odio tanto… —Le susurré, pero él solamente empezó a reír.

—Vamos, Miku. Admite que te ves bien.

—Supongo… me gustan las botas.

—Al menos es algo. —Me revolvió los cabellos y yo me mordí el labio evitando gritarle hasta de que se iba a morir— Pero bueno, hay que escogerte un peinado.

— ¿Eh? ¿No está bien así como esta? —Le mire confundida.

—Claro, pero hoy estamos aquí para probar cosas nuevas ¿no? —Me preguntó, volviendo a tomarme de los hombros y llevarme nuevamente donde la silla en la que me habían cortado el cabello— Entonces dime que te gustaría ¡Y nada de trenzas de lado!

Me callé porque era aquello precisamente lo que estaba pensando pedirle.

—Dejare que tú escojas lo que creas que es mejor para mí, solo evita las coletas. Las odio. —Le advertí. Él simplemente asintió, tomando un cepillo para empezar a peinarme.

En varias ocasiones jaló muy fuerte de mi cabello, a lo que quise golpearlo, pero me resistí a ese deseo y al dolor. Luego de un par de minutos, finalmente terminó.

— ¡Listo! ¿Qué te parece? —Me pregunta al momento en que me daba un espejo para que pueda ver lo que ha hecho.

Cuando veo mi reflejo, aprieto con fuerza el mango del espejo y le dedico una mirada asesina a Len, el cual solo sonríe ampliamente.

— ¡Te dije que NO QUERIA COLETAS! —Exclamé furiosa, parándome con el fin de perseguir a Len por si consideraba escapar, pero para mi sorpresa, seguía de pie frente a mí.

—Sé que dijiste que no querías eso, pero no se trata siempre de lo que uno quiere, sino de lo que queda bien en ti y esas coletas hasta te hacen ver adorable. —Comentó, llevándose una mano a su boca.

— ¡Pero yo no quiero lucir adorable! ¡Quítame esto o…!

— ¿O qué? —Me observó con superioridad.

Al verme de esa manera, me sentí muy pequeña -más de lo normal considerando mi estatura-. Realmente quería decirle algo a Len, pero quien tenía ventaja sobre el otro era él, así que debía hacer lo que él decía. Esto no podía empeorar ¿verdad?

—Nada. —Respondí con molestia, él solamente sonreía.

—Bien. —Dicha esas palabras, Len se dirige donde Maika, la cual ha estado callada todo este tiempo. Posiblemente le hemos hecho sentir incomoda con toda esta discusión— Ten, esto debe pagar todo. —Le dice a ella mientras escribe un cheque, el cual firma para finalmente entregarle.

—O-oh… Señorito Kagamine… creo que hay un par de ceros de más…—Señaló Maika el cheque que Len le había entregado, pero como siempre él solo sonríe.

—Lo sé, es un extra para ti, por tu excelente servicio.

— ¡M-Muchísimas gracias! ¡Esto ayudara mucho al negocio!

—Mucha suerte con eso.

—Te deseo lo mismo. —Respondió Maika, estrechando la mano con Len, para luego mirarme y hacerme un amistoso ademan de despedida.

Parecía muy contenta. Me pregunte cuanto le había pagado Len por todo.

* * *

Caminando ya fuera de la estética, me sentía extraña vistiendo aquellas ropas. Era incomodo para mi sentir el aire pasar por mis piernas, esta vez no me había preparado con algún short para llevar abajo como hacía con mi uniforme escolar.

— ¿Estás bien? —Me pregunta Len posando su mirada encima de mí.

—Ah, si… Solo llévame a mi casa lo antes posible. —Le contesté mientras me jalaba la falda.

—Uhm nop, aun tenemos una parada que hacer.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿A dónde vamos ahora?! —Le cuestiono enfurecida, pero él se limita a reír por lo bajo.

—Me di cuenta que cuando Maika y yo te dijimos que te veías bien en aquellas ropas, tú no te lo creíste. —Comentó de forma muy casual mientras caminaba a mi lado para salir de la plaza.

—No es que no me lo crea… Sé que solo querían ser amables y por eso dijeron eso. —Me encogí de hombros diciendo aquellas palabras.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que se escucha eso? Acabas de decir de forma "amable" que ella y yo mentimos.

— ¡Pero para ser amables!

—Eres todo un caso… —Len suspiró y se detuvo justo cuando ya estábamos frente a su limusina. Kiyoteru nos estaba esperando— Dime, Miku ¿Quién crees que te diría las cosas a la cara sin importarle si hiere tus sentimientos o no?

—Uhm… pues mi hermano… —Pensé llevándome una mano a mi mentón— pero no lo decía porque no le importaran mis sentimientos, solamente no le gustaba mentirme, ni siquiera por hacerme sentir bien.

—Ya veo, ya veo… —Decía con una sonrisa que me daba desconfianza— ¿Alguien aparte de él que sea así de sincero? —Me preguntó dándome paso a la limusina. Entré sin pensarlo mucho.

—No lo sé… —Suspiré con molestia ¿Por qué me hacia aquellas preguntas? — Mis amigos que también eran los de mi hermano.

—Interesante… —Susurró, entrando esta vez él al vehículo y cerrando la puerta— No sabía que tuvieras amigos hombres… ¿Te juntas mucho con ellos?

—Uhm, no. Ya no tanto como antes desde que mi hermano se mudo. —Le respondí un tanto desanimada.

— ¿Acaso tu hermano era la única razón por la que salías con ellos?

—No realmente… —susurré por lo bajo, recordando cosas que realmente no quería recordar.

—Y dime… ¿Había algún lugar donde salieran todos juntos? —Me miró muy curioso. Yo solo torcí la boca.

—Pues… —Me crucé de brazos, pensativa— Solíamos ir mucho al arcade al que tú y yo fuimos la vez pasada.

—O sea, el lugar donde barrí el suelo contigo… —Le escuché decir, a lo que le lanzó una mirada amenazante, pero él solo se encoge de hombros— Solo digo lo que ocurrió.

—Supongo… —Volví a suspirar mientras veo por la ventana. Ahora que me doy cuenta, no sé a dónde estamos yendo— Oye, Len… ¿Cuál es esa última parada a la que vamos?

—Oh, es un lugar que conoces muy bien, mi querida Miku. —Responde con ese tono elegante falso al cual ya me acostumbre.

—Ya estamos aquí. —El chofer dijo de pronto una vez había detenido la limusina.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —Pregunté confundida y fue entonces que la puerta de mi lado se abrió por parte de Hiyama, ofreciéndome una mano para salir del vehículo.

Una vez fuera, mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al ver que nos encontrábamos en las puertas del salón de Arcade ¿Acaso el pensaba hacer lo que creía…?

— ¡No! —Exclamé enfurecida una vez me gire a verle la cara— ¡No pienso entrar allá!

— ¡Oh, vamos Miku! El mundo debe conocer a la nueva tú. —Decía al momento en que tomaba de mi mano, llevándome dentro del salón.

— ¡N-no es verdad! ¡No tienen que saber! —Exclamaba, colgada de la ropa de Hiyama, el cual solo se quedaba quieto, acomodándose sus anteojos.

— ¡No seas tímida! —Esta vez Len me tenía abrazada de la cintura para jalarme con fuerza, logrando que soltara las ropas de Hiyama.

—Joven amo ¿necesita ayuda? —Finalmente hablo, mientras yo me sacudía como loca queriendo liberarme de Len.

—No ¡Auch! P-Puedo hacerlo solo.

— ¡Suéltame, Len, demonios! —Grite con más fuerza, pero cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos dentro del salón y todas las miradas se plantaron en nosotros.

Hubo un pequeño silencio un tanto incomodo, me sentía realmente rara teniendo tantas miradas encima de mí, sobre todo estando en esas pintas ¡Sobre todo estando con Len!

Mientras yo era puros nervios, Len parecía de hecho estar bastante tranquilo. Dejo de abrazarme de mi cintura para tomarme de la mano y empezar a caminar por el salón. Yo me mantuve con la mirada baja, apenada y avergonzada. Pude sentir mi rostro arder y estaba segura de que escuchaba a esos chicos murmurar sobre mí.

No sabía que decían, realmente no quería hacerlo, pero Len hizo una señal de que agudizara bien mi oído y escuchara claramente lo que estos tipos susurraban.

" _Pero que linda."_

" _¿Quién es? Se me hace familiar."_

" _Es realmente bonita…"_

" _¿Qué hace una chica así de adorable aquí?"_

" _¿Ese será su novio?"_

" _De serlo, es afortunado…"_

Sonrojé a más no poder, no sé si porque me habían dicho linda y bonita o porque se habían referido a Len como mi novio. Todo esto era "nuevo" para mí. Sentí la necesidad de esconderme detrás de él, pero yo no era así, jamás me escondí y mucho menos lo haría ahora. Apreté la mano de Len y alcé la cabeza para que todos finalmente pudieran ver mi rostro. Cuando varios me reconocieron, se quedaron con la boca abierta y debo admitir, que eso me causo gracia y al mismo tiempo me hizo sentir bien…

De pronto Len se detuvo de improviso. Casi chocó con su gran espalda, pero me detuve a tiempo y aceche detrás de él, solo para quedarme boquiabierta como los chicos de hace un rato.

Justo frente a mí, muy distraídos jugando _KOF,_ estaban Akaito y Nero. Esta vez si que me aferré a Len. Ellos, precisamente ellos, no deseaban que me vieran así. No tenía idea de que me dirían o cómo reaccionarían, pero al menos por parte del idiota de Akaito podía esperar lo peor.

— ¿Qué pasa, Miku? —Kagamine me miró de reojo extrañado.

—Vámonos ya, Len. —Len arqueó una ceja en cuestionamiento— E-ellos son los amigos de los que te hablé.

—Oh ¿en serio? —Dijo con voz fingida ¿Acaso él lo sabía?

—Espera… ¡¿Tú sabías que los encontraríamos aquí?!

—No hasta que tú me lo dijiste.

Me llevé una mano a la cara. Pero que idiota soy en ocasiones.

— ¿Pero como sabes cómo son físicamente?

—El otro día que pasaba por aquí, escuché a un pelirrojo quejándose de una chica que le había pateado el trasero en _Mortal Kombat_ y un rubio burlándose de él. —Quedé sin palabras— Tu nombre fue mencionado varias veces, así que claramente debían conocerte.

—Demonios... —Maldije por lo bajo, mientras que Len parecía estar deleitado por el momento— Como sea, no pienso hablar con ellos, así que…

— ¿Miku…? —Alguien dijo detrás de mí.

Nerviosa me giro y veo que Nero me está mirando fijamente. Aparéntenme había perdido contra Akaito y al hacer una de sus rabietas -Era igual de mal perdedor como Akaito-, me vio y me reconoció de inmediato.

—Oh dios… ¡De verdad eres tú, Miku! —Esta vez dijo con más fuerza, lo que hizo que esta vez fuera Akaito quien mirara a nuestra dirección, quedando con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían salirse de sus cuencas.

—E-eh… Hola chicos. —Les saludé riendo como estúpida.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —Exclama Nero para acercarse peligrosamente a mí, mirándome de pies a cabeza— ¡Te ves muy linda!

— ¿E-en serio?

— ¡Siii! —Canturrea emocionado. Él siempre ha sido un tanto imperativo— Y debo confesar que tienes unas piernas bastante lindas. —Comenta con lo que parece ser un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Ugh… Eres un pervertido. —Le pisé un pie para que se alejara de mí y cuando menos me doy cuenta, Akaito se ha acercado a nuestra dirección.

—Tu apariencia es diferente, pero veo que sigues siendo la misma. —Comenta él con descaro.

En ese momento sentí tantas ganas de decirle algo, de insultarlo, de golpearlo, de lo que sea, pero no quería quedarme callada e inmóvil como una cobarde. Realmente quería hacer eso, pero no pude, no con Len estando allí, viendo toda la escena con tranquilidad, tanta que me molestaba.

" _Sé que el cambio puede asustar un poco, pero a veces esas cosas pueden ser para mejor y puede que te guste."_

Por alguna razón las palabras de Maika resonaron en mi cabeza en ese momento. Había cierta verdad en lo que había dicho, a veces los cambios son para mejor. Tal vez podía tomar todo esto como una oportunidad para hacer de mi una mejor persona, tomando en cuenta que estaba harta de lo que me había estado convirtiendo últimamente.

Quería cambiar para sentirme bien conmigo misma.

—Supongo tienes razón… —Le contesté con tranquilidad. Noté lo sorprendido que estaba por no haber explotado como normalmente lo hacía.

— ¿Qué? —Murmuró.

—Akaito… —Me mira fijamente y alzo mi mano hacia él, sonriéndole— ¿Sin resentimientos?

Un silencio incomodo. Nero quien finalmente dejó de quejarse por la pisada nos mira igual de sorprendido que Akaito. Por su parte Len igual observaba todo muy tranquilo y sonriéndome con ¿orgullo?

—Sin resentimientos… —Finalmente habla, tomando mi mano y devolviéndome la sonrisa.

— ¡Genial! —Nero nos abraza a los dos de pronto, haciendo que casi cayéremos al suelo— ¡Ahora toda la familia esta junta de nuevo!

—Eh… en realidad falta Yuma. —Comenta Akaito.

—Y mi hermano. —Digo yo, a lo que Nero frunce el ceño.

—Gracias por arruinar el momento. —Dice un tanto molesto, rompiendo el abrazo y cruzándose de brazos— Por cierto, Miku. —Yo le miro— ¿Quién es ese chico con el que estas? —Me pregunta mientras señala a Len con el pulgar.

—Oh, él es solo un amigo…

— ¿En serio? —Akaito sonríe de manera maliciosa— ¿Qué clase de amigos vienen tomados de la mano?

—A-ah… pues yo… —Empecé a hablar nerviosa. No sabía que contestar en ese momento.

—No significa nada. —Interrumpe Nero, gracias a dios— Yuma y Miku solían andar de la mano siempre cuando estábamos más chicos.

— ¿Qué? ¿De verdad? —Pregunté curiosa. En realidad no recordaba eso.

—Cierto. De hecho recuerdo que Mikuo se ponía celoso y decía que solo él podía tomar la mano de Miku porque era su hermano. —Comenta Akaito riendo.

— ¡No recuerdo nada de eso! —Me crucé de brazos maldiciendo mi pésima memoria.

—Hehehe como sea… —Akaito posa su mano en mi cabeza— Estoy seguro de que ahora estaría armando un escándalo respecto a cómo estas vestida.

— ¿Tiene algo de malo?

—No, pero esas piernas llaman la atención de cualquier pervertido. —Dice Nero, mirando mis piernas fijamente, a lo que le doy un golpe en su rubia cabeza.

—Yo no diría tanto por las piernas, pero Nero tiene razón con lo que dijo hace un rato… Te ves linda. —Noto como a Akaito le ha costado decir la última palabra. Él no es del tipo de chicos que dan halagos a nadie. Le cuesta ser amable y cuando lo es, se siente asqueado. Es un idiota, pero de buen corazón, supongo— Pero dime ¿Te sientes bien vestida así?

—Siendo sincera me siento incomoda. Tal vez es demasiado pronto para mí usar faldas tan lindas y blusas tan ajustadas.

—Sí, aunque esas coletas deberías conservarlas, te hacen ver muy bien.

—Cof (Te lo dije) cof. —Escuché decir a Len a lo lejos, fingiendo como si tosía. Yo solamente le miro molesta.

—De acuerdo… —Digo resignada junto con un suspiro— Intentare usarlas más. —Esta vez le sonreí a mis dos amigos de la infancia y ellos igual me sonrieron. Fue como estar de nuevo en esos días.

—Oye… ¿Quieres jugar una partida? —Me pregunta Akaito de pronto con una mirada retadora.

—Eeeehhh… no… Acabo de recuperar tu amistad, no quiero perderla de nuevo. —Le contesté con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Sabia decisión.

—Miku ¿vas a querer que te lleve a tu departamento? Tengo un compromiso con mi padre en media hora y se me hace tarde. —Len apareció detrás de mí, posando una mano en mi hombro.

—Ah, claro.

—Kagamine Len, un placer. —Dice de pronto él, ofreciendo su mano amablemente hacia Akaito.

—Oh… Akaito Shion. —Responde secamente, como es clásico de Akaito y antes de tomar la mano, en lo que creo serán un apretón un tanto incomodo, Nero se le adelanta.

— ¡Y yo soy Akita Nero! —Le saludo, agitando su mano muy emocionado ¿tal vez demasiado? — ¿De casualidad eres hijo de Leo Kagamine? —Preguntó.

—Je, seguro de que estas al tanto de que la empresa de mi padre piensa comprar la compañía de videojuegos Internet*co.

Oh, ahora entendía todo.

—Jejeje sé algo. —Nero se rascó la cabeza y se acerca un poco más a Len— Obviamente como acabamos de conocernos dudo que fueras capaz de regalarnos uno de los nuevos juegos que saldrán como _"Dead Bullet"_ , pero seguro que siendo Miku tu novia…

— ¡Que no somos novios! —Exclamé enfurecida, pero los tres idiotas ni me miraron.

—No te preocupes, veré que los amigos de mi querida Miku tengan una copia de cada entrega que salga. —Dijo tan amable que me resultó sospechoso.

— ¡Ja! Miku, tu novio me agrada. —Me comenta Akaito a lo que quiero jalonearle su cabello rojo, pero me contengo.

—Como sea… —Mascullé por lo bajo cansada.

—En fin, tengo que retirarme antes de que se me haga tarde para mi compromiso y esta señorita no puede llegar tarde a su hogar. —Dice Len tomando mi mano y besando el dorso de esta.

Me sonrojo levemente y al girar mi mirada levemente notó que Akaito y Nero se contienen las carcajadas. Que ganas de matarlos en ese momento.

—Solo vámonos. —Le exigí, arrebatándole mi mano y empezando a adelantarme.

—En fin, hasta luego. Un gusto conocerles. —Len se despidió con esa cortesía tan falsa.

— ¡Hasta luego! —Se despidió esta vez Nero— ¡Miku, cuida esas lindas piernas!

— ¡No dejes que nadie aparte de tu novio las toque! —Esta vez fue Akaito quien exclamó eso.

Yo seguí caminando sin verlos y les saqué el dedo de en medio, a lo que ellos actuaron a los ofendidos. Estaba molesta, pero al mismo tiempo un poco feliz, no sabía exactamente el por qué.

* * *

Salimos del salón y como siempre Kiyoteru ya nos esperaba y amablemente nos abrió la puerta de la limusina. Ya dentro, hubo un largo silencio, pero no era incomodo, al contrario era relajante y me permitió pensar un poco respecto a todo lo ocurrido hoy. De verdad que habían pasado tantas cosas y así eran mis días últimamente desde que había conocido a Len. Me preguntaba si podía acostumbrarme.

—Por cierto ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías un compromiso con tu padre hoy? —Le pregunto a Len girándome a verlo— Nos hubiéramos regresado más temprano para que no te atrasaras.

—No tengo ningún compromiso con mi padre hoy. —Me contesta mientras abre la nevera que tiene a lado del asiento y saca una botella de agua de manantial.

— ¿Eh? ¿Entonces por qué mentiste? —Le vi un tanto molesta y confundida.

Noto que Len aprieta la botella con ambos manos, realmente no entiendo lo que le sucede, pero entonces voltea a verme con esa clásica sonrisa entre galante y maliciosa.

—Estabas hablando mucho con tus amigos, así que mentí para alejarte de ellos. —Contesta con completa sinceridad. Yo me quede tiesa.

— ¿Por qué harías eso?

— ¿No es obvio? —Len pasa su mano por mi espalda, acercándome a él— Me pone celoso ver a mi novia con otros chicos, incluso si son sus amigos.

— ¿P-pero que estupideces dices? Tú y yo no somos novios en verdad… —Posé mi mano en la cara de Len para alejarlo de mi.

—Vamos, Miku, déjame disfrutarlo aunque sea. —Dice tomando mi muñeca para atraerme a él, muy cerca pues nuestras narices lograron toparse— No somos novios en verdad, pero perdiste la apuesta… debes actuar como mi novia.

—P-pues te tengo una mala noticia, noviecito… —Masculló entre dientes, queriendo liberarme del agarre de Len sin éxito alguno— yo no tengo idea de cómo una novia debe actuar…

—De eso no debes preocuparte. —Dicho eso, Len se acerca cada vez más a mí, acortando la distancia de nuestros labios.

El momento del elevador se repite, por lo que intento esta vez no caer en su trampa y aunque Len ha cerrado los ojos, yo los mantengo abiertos en espera de que él se aleje y diga que solo ha sido una broma, pero para mi sorpresa no se está deteniendo.

Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza por los nervios ¿de verdad iba hacerlo? ¡No! ¡No podía dejarlo! Quise liberarme, pero me tenia bien agarrada de mi muñeca y la cintura, además de que mi cuerpo no quería colaborar conmigo ¡¿Por qué?!

Me resigne, cerré los ojos como en la ocasión anterior, apretando mis labios, en espera del inevitable beso. Fue entonces que sentí una calidez en mi mejilla. Len, ese grandísimo idiota… me había besado en la mejilla y una vez alejó sus labios, el ardor empezó a expandirse del área besada hasta por todo mi rostro. Que ridícula debía verme en ese momento.

— ¿Q-Qué diablos fue eso…? —Le espeto con la mirada baja, no quería que viera mis ojos empañados.

—Un beso de despedida. —Me contesta.

En ese momento la puerta de la limusina se abre por Kiyoteru. Aparentemente ya hemos llegado a mi edificio ¿Pero en qué momento que no me he percatado?

Tomo temblorosa la mano que el chofer me ha ofrecido para ayudarme a salir de la limusina. Una vez estando fuera, me giro a ver a Len, el cual bebe tranquilamente de su agua, sentado en los cómodos asientos de su limusina. Una vez deja de beber, me mira con esa sonrisa coqueta que últimamente me hace temblar.

—Hasta mañana, mi amada novia. —Dice seguido de guiñarme un ojo y cerrar la puerta de la limusina, la cual avanza, dejándome sola.

Completamente muda, entró al edificio, tomó el elevador hasta mi piso y camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a mi departamento. Entré cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y me deje caer sentada en el suelo.

—E-ese imbécil… —Murmuro, llevando mi mano a la mejilla izquierda que es donde ese inútil de Len me ha besado.

Unas lágrimas descienden por mis rojas mejillas. No entiendo nada, no entiendo la razón por la que lloro, pero sobre todo no entiendo la razón por la cual, a pesar de todo lo sucedido hoy, me siento tan… _Feliz._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

—¿Y qué te parece el "novio" de Miku? —Preguntó un rubio mostaza saliendo del arcade acompañado de su amigo más alto.

—Supongo que esta bien para ella, aunque no hay que confiarse del todo. —Comentó el pelirrojo, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos— Aunque estoy preocupado...

—¿Sobre como se lo tomara cierta persona cuando se entere? —Preguntó Nero un tanto mortificado.

—Sí, seguro sera un golpe bajo para él... —Akaito suspiró empezando a caminar— Aunque seguro lo superara.

—Es tan fácil decir las cosas, pero muy difícil hacerlas. —Fue lo ultimo que el Akita comentó.

El mayor no dijo nada y ambos siguieron su camino cambiando de tema.

* * *

 ** _¡Como siempre muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Aquí las respuestas a algunos:_**

 _ **AI tsukiyomi:** Me alegra que la personalidad de Miku guste tanto, tenia dudas de que me saliera demasiado tsundere. Tristemente Rin no salio en este capi, pero espero poder presentarla en el siguiente nwn_

 _ **Ely p:** Len niño fresa XDD Solo es un desquiciado ególatra y narcisista (? Pues ya leíste cuanto sufrió en este capitulo jejeje y lo siento por no agregar a Rin en esta actualización, pero como ya dije antes, tal vez en el siguiente si salga. Hiyama es un buen chófer que se merece más respeto, pero Len no es así con nadie. (?_

 _ **Shade-Revolver:** Veremos a la Miku machorra otra vez, no te preocupes XDD igual al Len afeminado (? Len simplemente esta divirtiéndose con Miku porque se le hace "interesante", pero puede que ese interese se vuelva más fuerte con el tiempo._

 _Siempre tengo errores :'I pero bueno, mientras no sean graves, pues esta bien supongo, pero si notas uno muy grande, por favor, hazmelo saber para que lo corrija, soy medio despistada. Se parece a Takane por lo medio tsundere y lo gamer, pero no quiero que se parezca a ella. En el caso de Rin, ya para la próxima la veremos y no tengo planes de hacerla lesbiana y menos de emparejarla con Gumi... Al menos no en este fic ewe_

 _ **JKGamer228:** Claro que puedes llamarme así nwn Me alegra conocer a una nueva fan del LenMiku, tomando en cuenta que no hay muchas en Fanfiction y pues espero con ansias leer algún fic tuyo de ellos. Me encantaría hacer una colaboración, pero hay que ponernos de acuerdo. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y por tu review, Jay!_

 _ **Amynya2750:** Muchas gracias, me emociona que los lectores encuentren interesante mis fics, especialmente este nwn me encanta hacer __plot twists en mis historias jejeje Ya sabremos porque Len hace esas cosas más adelante. Me parece curioso que te identifiques con esta Miku. Lamento el haberme tardado tanto, pero espero te haya gustado este capitulo!_

 _ **Darya Aiko:** Si Leonardo DiCaprio ganó un oscar, yo igual puedo! -brillitos(?- En fin, aquí ya esta la continuación, me disculpo por la tardanza._

...

 _Pues esto es todo por esta ocasión, hasta la próxima actualización sabremos que curso tomara esta historia, solo les recomiendo que se preparen para más risas, pero igual para más drama uwu_

 _¡En fin! ¡Nos leemos la próxima! ¡Cuídense mucho!_

 ** _Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


End file.
